Life After Power Rangers
by RaeDawg00
Summary: This story documents the continuation of the MMPR lives after their retirement. The story takes place after the rangers high school graduation. Parings: KimTommy, BillyKat, RockyAisha. i hope you enjoy the story,and show some love by reviewing it.
1. Graduation

Life After Power Rangers

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Power Rangers, so I'm just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

**Chapter One-Graduation**

"Kim, hurry up or we'll be late for graduation." Aisha screamed up the steps.

"What is taking her so long" asked the rangers newfound friend Kat

"Don't worry, I'll go get her" said Tommy as he ran up the steps.

As Tommy entered the room of his four-year girlfriend, he saw her laying on the bed, and he could hear her crying.

"Kim what's wrong?"he sweetly asked, are you afraid of graduating?

"No, I'm not afraid of graduating, I just feel bad about having to retire, I feel like I'm letting Zordon down."

"Kim, Zordon knows how much we love him, and how bad we feel about having to give up our power coins, but he also know that we couldn't be rangers forever, we have to go to college and get on with our own lives."said Tommy reassuringly.

"Your right." said Kim wiping the tears from her eyes. "Go downstairs, I'll be down in a minuet."

"You better be, don't make me come back up here, the next time I won't be so nice."said Tommy in his sexist voice.

"Oh and what is that supposed to mean?" said Kim going along with his little game.

"Maybe if your good tonight, you'll find out." Tommy said as he walked down the steps.

Kim fixed her makeup and ran down the steps.

"You ready." asked Aisha.

"As ready as I'll ever be." replied Kim.

The six rangers and Kat-the seven best friends-walked out of the house, and got into rocky's and Tommy's car, and begain the 10 minuet drive to Angel Grove High School.


	2. New Beginnings

**Chapter Two-New Beginnings**

**Angel Grove High School:**

"Aisha Cambell","William Cranston","Rocky DeSantos","Kimberly Hart","Katherine Hillard,

"Thomas Oliver", and "Adam Park."

(Authors Note: Of course there were other students, but I just said their names so you wouldn't get to bored.)

The principal stood up "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to the graduating class of 2000."

With that announcement every student stood up and screamed "Class of 2005!" While throwing their hats in the air.

**Ernie's Juice Bar:**

"Well guys we finally made it" Rocky excitedly stated.

"Yeah, we always knew we'd make it this far, but whoever thought you would." said Rocky's best friend Adam.

Everyone laughed.

"Well look at this, Adams got jokes" said Tommy trying to control his laughter.

"Aren't you guys scared" asked Kimberly.

"Scared of what, going to college, no way." claimed the guys.

"I'll admit I'm a little scared" exclaimed Aisha.

"You scared, I never thought I'd see that day" said Rocky trying to be funny.

"Well I am" she shot back.

"What exactly are you scared of Aish" said Billy trying to be sympathetic.

"Graduation, is like the end for us" said Kim answering for her.

"Kim, it not the end, it just new beginnings" said Tommy as he kissed her.


	3. I think I love her

**Chapter Three- I think I'm in love with her.**

**Kim's House:**

" Is it just me, or does it seem like we are always waiting for these girls."said a very annoyed Rocky.

"No, Your right these girls know how to keep us waiting." exclaimed Adam.

"Ladies, are you ready yet, we're going to miss the party." asked Tommy is his calmest voice.

"We're ready." said Kim as she walked down the steps followed by Aisha and Kat.

"Kim, you look beautiful." said Tommy without taking his eyes off of her.

"Thanks" Kim said as she twirled around making her hot pink mini dress spin.

"Yeah, she looks great, now can we please go?" said a very impatient Rocky.

"Yeah, he's right lets go." said Aisha

"Her agreeing with me, whats up with that" thought Rocky, and with this thought he looked up to see Aisha standing in front of him.

"DAMN, she looks great in that tight jean mini skirt, and the tight yellow belly shit that was cut so you could see her butterfly tattoo right above her naval. Is this the same girl , the girl I've known since I was ten. It might be her, but I know one thing this girl whoever she is, is HOT!"

"Rocky, earth to Rocky" said Aisha

"Yeah, what"said Rocky snapping out of his thought.

"You ready to go" asked Adam, knowing something was up with Rocky.

"Yeah, I'm ready." he said.

"Great, lets go" said Kat wrapping her hand around he boyfriend Billy's waist.

"We will see you guys at the party" said Aisha walking over to Rocky's Jeep.

"Aish, hold up, why don't you ride with Billy tonight, because me and Rocky got to talk." said Adam.

"Is everything ok" she asked sounding concerned?.

"Everything is fine, its just a little boy talk" said Adam.

"I didn't know boys had Boy Talk, but ok I'll ride with him" said Aisha walking over to Billy's car.

"So Rocky what's wrong now" asked Adam.

"Nothings wrong Adam, why do you think that" asked Rocky sounding distant.

"Maybe, it's because you haven't stopped biting you nails since we left the house" he replied

"Biting my nails is just a nervous habit, I can't help it" said Rocky this time sounding annoyed.

" And what Mr. DeSantos can you possibly have to be nervous about" asked Adam?

"Nothing" said Rocky

"Rocky, I'm your best friend you can tell me" said a very concerned Adam.

"Fine, but you cant tell anyone" replied Rocky.

"Alright, I won't" said Adam.

" I like Aisha" said Rocky.

"Ok, you have always been friends with her, so what's different now?' Adam asked

Rocky just looked at him.

"Oh, you mean you like her more than a friend." asked Adam trying to hold back laughter.

"What is so funny Adam" said a very angry Rocky.

"Nothing, I've just always realized you liked her" said Adam

" I have to admit it I did always liked her." said Rocky

"So what the problem tell her that you like her" said Adam

"Thats the problem, I don't just like her, I think I love her." said a partially embarrassed Rocky.


	4. There are two sides to every story

**Chapter Four-There are two sides to every story**

**Billy's Blue Corvette **:

"I wonder what their talking about, and why they couldn't say it in front of me" said a worried Aisha.

"To be honest Aish, I wouldn't really worry about them, they're probably talking about how many girls numbers they're gonna get tonight" said Kat reassuringly.

"Yeah Aish, I'm gonna have to agree with Kat on this one, it is Rocky and Adams last night in Angel Grove, and you know those two have to go out with a bang" said a butting in Billy.

"Bang?"said Kat, with a sexy smile on her face.

"Oh, come on you and your dirty mind know what I mean" said a very excited Billy

"Yeah, your guys are right, I don't why I'm worrying" said a calm Aisha

**Frankie's Graduation Party:**

(Authors note: Frankie is a made up character, but in this story he's a friend of the rangers.)

"Are you guys ready to paaaaaaarty" screamed Tommy.

"Party, like its my birthday" screamed Kim as she pulled Tommy on to the dance floor.

"Come on Billy, lets dance" said Kat as she grabbed his arm.

"Oh Kitty Kat do we have to dance" asked Billy in his baby voice.

"No, but what do you suggest we do then" asked Kat?

"I have a couple ideas" said Billy in his sexiest voice.

"Oh, Billy you are so bad" Kat said as she pulled Billy and ran towards the stairs.

Adam took Rocky aside, and said "Its now or never, go tell Aish how you feel"

"Adam, your right, I'm going to go find her" said Rocky, as her ran off looking for Aisha.

Rocky had looked everywhere but the bar, and the bar is where he finally found her. When he got to the bar he saw something he couldn't believe, there was Aisha leaning up against a wall making out with some guy. Rocky was livid, he walked up to the guy and pushed him. When the guy turned around, Rocky punched the guy in the face, causing his nose to bleed.

Aisha got the guy a bag of ice. She told the guy she was sorry and ran off to go find Adam.

Adam was dancing with some girl.

"Adam, can I talk to you" said Aisha with tears in her eyes.

"Sure Aish, whats wrong" asked a concerned Adam

"Rocky" she said

"Did he talk to you" asked a slightly confused Adam

"Talk to me, hell no he didn't talk to me" said Aisha this time she was mad not upset.

"Well, what happened then" said Adam realizing something bad had happened.

"Well me and this guy were kissing and Rocky saw us and freaked out" said Aisha.

"What do you mean freaked out, what did he do" asked Adam

"He punched the guy in the face"

"Damn" Adam thought, Rocky may have screwed his chance with her up.

"Go talk to him Aish" said Adam

"Go talk to him, why the hell should I go talk to him, I think he owes me an apology" said an irritated Aisha

"Yeah Aish, your right, but all I can say is there are two sides to every story" said Adam


	5. Beginng of a beautiful relationship

**Chapter 5- The beginning of a beautiful relationship**

**Bedroom:**

"Oh, well that was a lot more fun then dancing" said an out of breath Kat

"Yeah it was" said Billy as he rolled on to his side to face his lovely girlfriend.

"Billy are you scared about going to Stanford" asked Kat

"Not anymore, I was in the beginning because I didn't want to leave you or the others, but when you guys decided on colleges close to Stanford, my fear went away" replied Billy

"Why, Kat are you scared about going to college" asked a concerned Billy

"I was in the beginning, for the same reasons you were, but then Aisha, and Kim decided on The University of San Francisco and I got over my fear. I mean come on I'm going to school with my two best girlfriends and 45 minuets away from my boyfriend, what more can a girl possibly ask for." said Kat

"Yeah, its pretty cool that Rocky, Tommy, and Adam got football scholarships from there to" said Billy

"Yeah, I almost forgot that they were going there to" said Kat

"Speaking about going somewhere, we should probably head home, I still have some packing to do" said Billy

"Ok, Billy that is so like you, waiting to the last minuet to do everything" said Kat as she was putting on her clothes.

**Party:**

"Tommy, I'm sick of dancing, lets go back to my house my parents aren't home" said Kimberly

"I thought you would never ask" said Tommy as he picked Kim up and carried her to his white Ford Explorer.

"Rocky" screamed Aisha.

"Where the hell is this boy " she wondered.

As soon as she thought that, she saw Rocky sitting at the bar.

Rocky turned around and saw her, and was trying to decide whether or not to get up and leave. He decided to stay and to get this talk over with.

"Rocky, we have to talk" said a very angry Aisha.

"Talk, talk about what" said Rocky trying to play dumb.

"Why the hell did you hit Eddie" said a irritated Aisha

"Eddie, so that's the assholes name" said Rocky almost as irritated as Aisha.

"Asshole, Rocky you don't even know him"replied Aisha.

"I don't have to know him, he was kissing you, and that's all I have to know for me to call him an asshole" said Rocky.

"Rocky, why did you hit him, tell me the truth" said Aisha realizing that something was up.

"Oh here we go, now I have to tell her" thought Rocky

"I hit him because I couldn't stand to see him kiss you Aish"

"Rocky what..." said Aisha as she was interrupted by Rocky.

"Aisha, I love you" said Rocky.

"Rocky, I don't know what to say" said a shocked Aisha.

"Don't say anything, just listen" replied Rocky.

"Aish, I've loved you since I was ten, that shit just won't go away" said Rocky

"Rocky, you don't know how long I've waited to her you say that" said Aisha as she reached in and french kissed him.

Adam was just sitting there, when Billy and Kat came walking down the stairs.

"Hey Adam, where is Rocky"said Billy.

"Somewhere talking to Aisha" replied Adam.

" Where's Kim and Tommy" asked Kat.

"They left hours ago" replied a tired Adam.

"You want a ride home "asked Billy.

"Yeah sure, that would be great" replied Adam.

"Come on Rocky, lets go back to my place"said Aisha.

The two new lovers walked hand in hand back to Rocky's jeep. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship, and nobody knew it but them, and maybe Adam.


	6. Being Together

**Chapter Six- Being Together**

**Aisha's House:**

"Aish, you up there" yelled Adam

"Oh shit, Rocky get up, Adam is here"said a frantic Aisha

"What the hell is he doing here" asked Rocky as he put on is pants.

"Aish, I'm coming up" said Adam as he walked up the steps.

"Hold up Adam, I'm not dressed" shouted Aisha

"I asked him to come move some heavy boxes" said Aisha, as she was cleaning up last nights mess.

"What are we gonna do Aish" asked Rocky.

"I'll just tell him that I asked you to come over and help me move too, and you just got here earlier." said a calm Aisha.

"Alright Adam, you can come in now" said Aisha.

"Hey Aish, so what do I have to move"asked Adam.

"Oh, just these five boxes over..." Aisha said as she was interrupted by Rocky.

"Hey Adam" said Rocky, as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh, hey Rocky, I didn't know you were here" said a slightly confused Adam.

"Yeah, Aish asked me to come help her move some boxes" said Rocky, acting as if nothing even happened last night.

**Kim's House** :

"RING, RING, RING"

"Hello"said Kim as she answered the phone.

"Hey Kim, what you up to" asked Kat.

"Nothing really, just packing up the car" replied Kim.

"What are you doing" asked Kim.

"Nothing now, but I was thinking, today we should all go to Ernie's for the last time" said a somewhat sad Kat.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea, I'll tell Tommy" said an excited Kim.

"Ok, so lets meet around 12:00"replied Kat.

"Ok, see you there" answered Kim.

"Tommy, get ready, Kat called, and we're meeting the others at Ernie's around 12:00" said a very anxious Kim.

**Aisha's House**

"Well, that's the last of it" said an exhausted Adam.

"Yeah, thanks guys, for moving this stuff for me" said a grateful Aisha.

"Oh, no problem Aish" said a smiling Rocky.

"Yeah, don't mention it" replied Adam.

"RING, RING, RING"

" Hey Tommy, what's up" said Rocky as he answered his cell phone.

"Nothing yet, but later on we're all getting together at Ernie's" said Tommy.

"Ok, cool, we'll be there"replied Rocky.

"Ok, great, be there around 12:00" answered Tommy.

"Hey guys, we're meeting at Ernie's around 12:00" said Rocky.

"Hey Rocky, do you think I could get a ride home, my dad took my civic to get tuned up" asked Adam.

"Sure, no problem Adam" replied Rocky.

**Rocky's Jeep:**

"So, what did you do last night" asked an inquisitive Adam.

"Nothing" replied Rocky.

"So, what are you wearing to Ernie's" asked Rocky trying to change the subject.

"Stop, trying to change the subject, I know damn well, that you weren't at Aisha's to help her move some boxes" said Adam.

"Adam, I have no idea what your talking about" said a smiling Rocky.

"Your lying, what did you guys really do" asked Adam.

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth, but you can't tell the others, at least not yet" replied Rocky.

"Well, after our little incident, Aisha came to talk to me, and I told her how I really felt about her, and we went back to her place, and..." said Rocky.

"Did you hit that" asked a surprised Adam.

"Well, of course I did" said Rocky, quite pleased with himself.

"So Adam, how could you tell I was lying" asked Rocky.

"When you lie, you get this smile on your face" replied Adam.

"Yeah, I need to work on that" said Rocky somewhat disappointed.

**Ernie's Juice Bar:**

"Hey Guys" screamed Kim, as Aisha, Rocky, and Adam came into view"

"Did you tell Adam" Aisha whispered to Rocky.

"I didn't exactly tell him, he kinda figured it out on his own"replied Rocky

"But don't worry, I won't tell anyone" said Adam, just now figuring out what they were whispering about.

"Thanks Adam" replied a grateful Aisha.

"So that was some party lastnight" stated Tommy.

"Yeah, we had a blast" replied Kat.

"So Rocky, are you all packed" asked Billy.

"Yeah pretty much" replied Rocky.

"Aish, are you bringing you flat iron with you, cause if not I'm gonna have to go get one" asked Kim.

"Well of course I'm bringing it, the air down there is gonna kill my curly hair" replied Aisha

" I would like to propose a toast" said Adam

"A toast to us, new friends and old friends, It is around a table that friends understand best, the warmth of being together" said Adam with tears in his eyes


	7. Final Goodbyes

**Chapter Seven- Final Goodbyes **

**Kat's House:**

"Mom, I love you so much, and I don't know what I would have done without you all these years of my life." said a teary eyed Kat.

"Kat, please don't cry, or your going to make me cry to" said Kat's mom, trying to hold back tears.

"Mom, I promise I will call every single day" said Kat as she got into the U-haul.

**Kim's House:**

"Mom and Dad, I love you guys so much, you always stuck by me in anything and everything I ever wanted to do. I'm gonna miss you so much, but I will e-mail or call you guys every day" said a very emotional Kim.

"David, I don't even know where to begin, you are the best big brother a girl could ever have, and I'm gonna miss you sooooooo much" said Kim.

"HONK, HONK, HONK"

"Kat's here, we better get your stuff loaded up" said Kim's Dad.

"I love you Mommy, and Daddy"said Kim.

"We love you to baby" replied Kim's parents.

Kim got into the U-haul and waved goodbye to her family.

**Aisha's House**

"Mom and Dad, I'm gonna miss you guys so much" said Aisha.

"Oh baby girl, we're going to miss you to" replied Aisha's parents.

"I promise I'll be back every single holiday" said Aisha as she watched the U-haul drive into view.

"Aish, you ready" screamed Kim.

"Yeah" said Aisha as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Take care of my baby" Aisha's mom told Kim and Kat

"Do we have to stop anywhere else" asked Aisha

"Yeah, I told Billy I would stop by before I left" replied Kat.

**Billy's House**

"Billy I don't ever want to leave you" said a distraught Kat as she threw her arms around Billy's neck.

"Kat, Stanford is only 45 minutes away, trust me I used map quest" said Bill trying to calm Kat down.

"Aw, you did that for me" asked Kat in a romantic voice.

"Of course I did that for you, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you" replied Billy.

"Kat, I don't mean to interrupt, but we really have to get going" said Aisha.

"She's right" said Kat as she kissed Billy goodbye.

The girls drove off to start their new life at the University of San Francisco.

**Ernie's Juice Bar:**

" Well, its officially our last night in Angel Grove" said Adam as he drank the last of his smoothie.

"Yeah, I'm happy that they let us stay an extra day, because I wasn't even close to be done packing" said Rocky.

"Yeah, but Angel Grove is different without the girls" said Tommy.

"Yeah, without those bad girls it's a pretty boring" said Adam

"Bad girls, yeah you got that right" replied Rocky.

"Kat's not really a bad girl though"said Billy

"Yeah, it's the other two that you gotta watch out for" said a smiling Rocky.

"I know that's right" said Tommy.

"Well, what's there left to do" asked Billy

"Nothing left, but final goodbyes" replied Adam.


	8. Surprises

**Chapter Eight-Surprises**

**San Francisco State University:**

"Wow, San Francisco is beautiful" said Aisha in amazement.

"You were never in San Fran" asked Kim.

"No never" replied Aisha.

"It is so much fun here" said Kat.

"Yeah, shopping, clubs, and beaches, there is always something to do" added Kim.

"We're here" said Kat.

"Look at this place, it huge" said an astonished Kim.

"Let go find out where we're supposed to go" said Kat.

**Campus Book Store:**

"Do you sexy ladies need some help" asked the man running the cash register?

"Yeah, we need to know where are dorm is" said Aisha trying to be nice.

"My name is Tony beautiful, what's yours" Tony asked trying to be cute.

"Not interested" said an annoyed Aisha.

"Not interested is your name, that's an interesting name" said Tony.

"Look, we don't want any trouble, we just need our dorm keys" said Kim.

"Well sweetness, in order for me to give you your keys, I'm going to need your names." replied Tony.

"Aisha Cambell, Katherine Hillard, and Kimberly Hart" said Kat.

"Aisha, I like that, its exotic" said Tony

"Listen asshole, I'm not interested, just give us our fucking keys and nobody gets hurt" said a very irritated Aisha.

"Your gonna hurt me now" said a very interested Tony.

"No, I'm not going to hurt you, we have some friends of ours just happen to be football players, and their coming here any minuet now, and they will kick your ass if you don't give us our keys"

"Ok ladies you win, you are in the North Building dorm 215" said Tony.

"Bye beautiful" said Tony referring to Aisha .

"I'll look you up Aisha" said Tony.

"Please don't" said Aisha as she walked away.

"Eww, what a freak" said Kat.

**Aisha, Kat, and Kim's Dorm**:

"Well, that's the last box" said an exhausted Kat as she flopped on to the couch.

"Yeah, thank God, because there is no way I could carry anything else" said Aisha as she lay sprawled out on the floor.

"Where the hell are those boys at when you actually need them" said Kim

"I'm going to go take a nice hot bubble bath"said Aisha as she walked into the bathroom

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"

"Come in" said kim and Kat in unison.

"SURPRISE" screamed Tommy as he walked through the door.

"Well look who it is Kat, it's the boys, and their only an hour late" said Kim.

"What are we late for" asked Adam?

"Well if you would have been here an hour ago, we wouldn't have to carry all this heavy furniture all by ourselves" replied Kat.

"Sorry" said the guys in unison.

"You guys seem exhausted" said Tommy.

"Well, we had a trying day" said Kim

"What happened" asked Adam?

"Well, first the long drive down here, and then this guy at the bookstore started flirting with Aisha, and she told him she wasn't interested, so he wouldn't give us our keys, and finally we had to lug all this heavy shit up 2 flights of stairs" said Kat answering Adam's question.

"Where is Aish, is she ok" asked a very concerned Rocky.

"Yeah, she fine, she's just laying down in her room" replied Kim.

"I'm gonna go check on her" said Rocky as he walked down the hall on his way to Aisha's room

**Aisha's Room**.

When he walked into Aisha's room, she was laying on her bed reading a book.

"Hey sexy" said Rocky as he walked towards her bed.

"Hey baby" said Aisha as she reached in for a kiss.

When she reached in to kiss him, Rocky pushed her down and got on top of her and began to passionately kiss her.

She started to take off his shirt, and he slid down her shorts.

**Living Room:**

"Damn, its 11:00 already, we should probably get going we have a football meeting at 6:00 a.m" stated Tommy.

"Where's Rocky and Adam" asked Kat as she woke up out of a deep sleep.

"Adam went home about an hour ago" said Tommy.

"And Rocky" asked Kat

"Still talking to Aisha I think" replied Kim.

"They've been in there a long time" said Tommy.

"I'll go get him" said Kat as she walked toward Aisha's room.

**Aisha's Room:**

As Kat's walking toward Aisha's room, she can here all sorts of strange noises. When she gets to the door, she opens it to find Rocky and Aisha in the middle of having sex

"O MY GOD, I'm so sorry" said Kat as she slammed the door shut.

"Who was that" asked Aisha peering out from underneath Rocky.

"Kat, I think" replied Rocky.

"Kat, what's wrong" screamed Tommy and Kim as they ran towards Kat.

"I opened the door" said Kat.

"And what happened" asked Tommy.

"Rocky and Aisha were having sex" replied a stunned Kat.

"Well this night is just full of surprises" stated Kim.


	9. Secrets

**Chapter Nine-Secrets**

"Well, what should we do" asked Kat.

"Nothing, its not any of our business" replied Kim.

"Yeah Kims right, let Rocky and Aisha come talk to us," said Tommy as he walked back down the hall towards the living room.

**Aisha's Room:**

"What should we tell them Aish" asked Rocky.

"The truth, their our friends" replied Aisha.

"Yeah, your right, but can we at least explain it tomorrow, I'm tired" asked Rocky.

"Yeah tomorrow sounds good" replied Aisha.

"Night Baby, I love you" said Rocky.

"I love you too" replied a half asleep Aisha.

About an hour later, Aisha was trying to wake up Rocky.

"Baby, get up" said Aisha as she shook Rocky.

"What's wrong" asked a startled Rocky.

"Nothing, I just can't sleep, I didn't mean to scare you" replied Aisha

"Oh, Ok" said Rocky as he tried to go back to sleep.

"BABY, talk to me" said Aisha as she made her begging face.

"What do you want to talk about" asked Rocky.

"Us" replied Aisha.

"Well, I do have one question" stated Rocky.

"What" Aisha asked.

"When did you get all those tattoos" asked Rocky

"I got my butterfly tattoo in 11th grade, and my bear claws over the summer when we decided to retire" replied Aisha.

"I didn't know you got that" said Rocky.

"Yeah, me and Kim went to get it together, Kim got a crane on the back of her shoulder" Aisha said.

"What made you decide to get bear claws between you boobs" asked Rocky.

"I don't know, I thought it would be sexy" replied Aisha.

"They are" said Rocky with a big grin on his face.

"Aish, Aisha" called Rocky.

When he looked down he saw Aisha was asleep in his arms.

The next morning when Aisha awoke Rocky was gone, but there was a letter on her nightstand.

Good Morning Baby,

I had a football meeting a 6:00, but when I come home, we should definitely tell the others about our relationship. In fact, why don't we all meet at in the cafeteria for breakfast around 10:00, I'll bring Tommy and Adam, and you bring the girls.

Love You Lots

Rocky

"Aww, he's so cute" thought Aisha as she got dressed.

**Girls Living Room:**

"Morning sunshine" said Kim as she sipped her coffee.

"Morning" said Aisha as she sat down on the couch beside Kat.

"So, did you sleep good" asked Kat acting as if nothing ever happened last night.

"Listen, I know you guys walked in last night, and I think I should explain whats going on" said Aisha.

"Aish, you don't have to explain anything" said Kim

"No, your right, me and Rocky need to explain, so that's why we're all going to breakfast at 10:00

**Football Meeting:**

"Well, this season should be a lot of fun" said Adam as he walked with Tommy and Rocky to the car.

"Yeah, looks like Rocky won't be the only person having fun this year" said Tommy hoping Rocky would explain what is going on between him and Aisha.

"Yeah, I figured you guys would want to know what was going on last night, but I can't tell you..." said Rocky as he was interrupted by Tommy.

"Why not" asked a disappointed Tommy.

"If you would have let me finished, I would have said I can't tell you until we go to breakfast" said a smiling Rocky.

"Sorry" said an embarrassed Tommy.

**Cafeteria:**

"What is taking them so long" asked an inpatient Kat.

"Here they come" said Aisha looking up from her magazine.

"Ok, we're all here, now can you please tell us what's going on" said Kim

"Ok, that night we all went to the party, Rocky beat up some guy that I was kissing..."said Aisha as she was interrupted by Rocky.

"I'll take it from here baby" said Rocky.

"So after I beat up the asshole she was kissing, Aish came to find me..."said Rocky as he was interrupted by Adam.

"Actually, she came to find me" said Adam.

"Whatever" said an annoyed Rocky.

Ok, after finding Adam, I went to find Rocky, and he told me he loved me..."said Aisha as she was interrupted by Rocky.

"And then we went home and..." said Rocky as he was quickly interrupted by Aisha.

"Rocky they get the point, I think we can skip that part" said Aisha a little embarrassed.

" And we've been together since then" stated a very happy Rocky.

"So, your telling us that Adam knew the whole time" asked Tommy.

"Well, not the whole time, I found out the next day"replied Adam.

"And you kept it a secret the whole time" asked Kat.

"Yep" stated Adam proudly.

"Yeah, Adam's always been good at keeping secrets" Aisha told them.


	10. Party Planning

**Chapter Ten-Party Planning**

This chapter takes place two months after the whole Rocky and Aisha relationship was discovered. December15th 2005

**Girls's Living Room:**

" Hey Aish, what are you studying for"asked Kim as she sat at the table across from Aisha.

"I have a big Psychology test tomorrow" replied Aisha as she looked up from her book.

"Where's Kat, I haven't seen her all day" asked a worried Kim.

"I think, she's still sleeping" replied Aisha.

"Sleeping, its 2:00 in the afternoon" said Kim.

"Yeah, I think she's depressed" indicated Aisha.

"Depressed, she was fine yesterday" stated Kim

"You don't know" asked Aisha.

"Know what" replied a confused Kim.

"Tomorrow is Billy and Kat's one year anniversary" said Aisha.

"Oh my God, I forgot, so she's depressed because Billy won't be here"asked Kim

"Yeah, I guess" replied Aisha

"We should do something special for Kat" said Kim.

"Yeah, that's a great idea" said a very excited Aisha.

"Aish, what about your test" asked Kim.

"Who cares, this is so much more important" replied Aisha

"I'll call the boys and see if they want in on this" said Kim as she dialed Tommy's cell phone"

**Football Practice:**

"RING, RING, RING"

"Hey Baby" said Kim.

"Hey Baby, what's up" asked Tommy.

"Tomorrow is Billy and Kat's one year anniversary, and Kat's depressed because Billy won't be here" said Kim.

"Poor Kat" said Tommy.

"Yeah I know, so me and Aish were thinking we should do something for Kat, and we were wondering if you guys wanted to help us" said Kim.

"Yeah, we'll be home in an hour, we got to take showers yet" said Tommy.

"Too bad I'm not there with you" said Kim in a very sext voice.

"Yeah, too bad" said Tommy.

"Ok, I got to go shower" said Tommy.

"Ok, I'll see you when you home" said Kim as she hung up the phone.

**Girls Living Room:**

"What did they say" asked Aisha.

"They said they'll help" said Kim

"So what should we do" asked Aisha.

"We should throw Kat and Billy a party" said Kim.

"Yeah, and we should get Billy to come up and surprise Kat" said Aisha.

"Thats a great idea Aish, I'll tell Tommy when he gets home to call him" said Kim.

"Tell me what" asked Tommy as he walked through the door followed by Rocky and Adam.

"To call Billy, and get him to come up for the party" replied Kim.

"Ok, that's a great idea, I'll go call him now" said Tommy as he walked towards the phone.

"Go outside and use your cell, so Kat won't hear" said Aisha.

"That's my baby, always thinking" said Rocky as he came behind Aisha and kisses her.

"So where should we have the party" asked Adam.

"How about Butterfly" suggested Aisha

"Perfect, Kat loves that place" said Kim.

"I'll go see if we can rent it for tomorrow night" said Adam as he walked towards the phone.

"Adam" said Aisha.

"Cell phone, got it" said Adam as he turned around and walked outside.

"What can I do" asked Rocky?

"Music, we need a DJ" said Kim as she handed Rocky the phone book"

"Good, music is in my name" said Rocky.

"I think you mean music is in your blood" said Aisha somewhat amused.

"No, I meant what I said, Rock is in Rocky" said Rocky.

"Your. . ." said Kim as she was interrupted by Tommy.

"He said he'll be here" said Tommy.

"Great" said Kim

"Kim, what am I" asked Rocky.

"Adorable" said Aisha answering for her.

"Exactly, now how about you find us a DJ" said Kim.

"Fine"aid Rocky as he started to flip through the phonebook.

"We got Butterfly tomorrow from 6:00 to 12:00, and they have their own chef, so I just told him to put together a menu " said Adam.

"Great, thanks Adam" said Kim

"How about DJ Am" suggested Rocky.

"Nicole Richie's fiancee, how are we ever going to get him in such short notice" asked Kim.

"It just so happens, he's a friend of my brother Carlos" and I'm sure he'll do it" replied Rocky.

"How do you know" asked Aisha.

"Because I just called him, and he said yes" said Rocky.

"Rocky, you're the best" said Aisha as she hugged and kissed him.

"It's 4:00,we should probably go get the decorations before the store closes" stated Kim.

"Yeah, your right, we can take my car" said Tommy as he reached for his keys.

"Ok" said the others in unison as they walked out the door.

**Party City:**

"This place is so freaking cool" said Rocky

"Yeah it is, but we only have so much time, so lets get the decorations and get out" said Aisha as she dragged Rocky down the next aisle.

"We have napkins, plates, cups, and streamers, is there anything else we need" asked Kim.

"Mardi Gras beads, its not a party without Mardi Gras beads" said Rocky

"Fine baby, but make sure you get blue and pink to match everything else" said Aisha.

**Girl's Living Room:**

It's late, we got football tomorrow" said Adam

"Yeah, we should probably go" said Rocky as he kisssed Aisha

"Tommy, call all Billy's friends, and I'll call all Kat's friends, and make sure you make a list of whose coming" said Kim.

"Ok, I will" said Tommy as he walked out the door followed by Rocky and Adam.

"We have the music, food, and decorations, what's there left to do" asked Kim?

"Duh, go shopping" replied Aisha.

"Yeah, lets go after classes tomorrow" said Kim.

"Yeah, I'm way to tired to go now" said Aisha.

"Yeah, party planning tires you out" said Kim as she walked towards her bedroom


	11. What the hell is going on

**Chapter Eleven-What the hell is going on.**

**Aisha's Car:**

"I'm I every happy that psychology test is over with" said Aisha.

"Yeah, and now we get to shop til we drop" said Kim.

"Shopping, I thought we were going out to lunch" said a confused Kat.

"No, I lied we're taking you out tonight, so we gotta get new outfits" said Aisha.

"Aish, I'm to depressed to shop" said Kat.

"Well get over it, because we're going shopping and then we're going to Butterfly" said Kim.

"Yeah, we'll make you forget all about Billy not being here" said Aisha

"It won't work" said Kat.

"Well can we at least try" asked Kim

"Fine, whatever" replied Kat.

**XoXo Clothing Store:**

"This is cute" said Aisha as she was holding up a short black V-neck halter dress with a yellow ribbon belt.

"Yeah, go try it on Aish" said Kat.

"Wow, Rocky will love that" stated Kim as Aisha walked out of the dressing room.

"Did you guys find anything" asked Aisha

"No, I want to go look at Wet Seal" stated Kim.

"Ok, let me go pay for this" said Aisha.

**Wet Seal Clothing Store:**

"Wow, I love this" said Kim as she was holding up a short white satin halter dress with a big hot pink rhinestone in the middle and little hot pink rhinestones on the sleeves.

"Yeah Kim, that dress is beautiful" said Kat while she was looking a her own dress.

"Kat, what do you have there" asked Aisha

"Yeah, I think I'm getting this"said kat as she held up a short lite pink dress with black lace around the top and bottom.

"That looks like you Kat" said Aisha

"Thats so cute" added Kim.

"Lets go pay for our dresses" suggested Kat.

**Girl's Living Room:**

"Once again, we are waiting for these girls" said Rocky.

"Yeah, we spend most of our lives waiting for them" said Tommy.

"Bullshit, we do our fair share of waiting too boys" said Kim as she walked down the steps followed by Aisha and Kat.

"You ladies look gorgeous" said Adam.

The girls were wearing:

Kim: The new dress she bought, and hot pink stilettos. She had her hair down and curled.

Aisha: The new dress she bought, and yellow stilettos. She had he hair straightened and down in a yellow headband.

Kat: The new dress she bought, and black stilettos. She had her hair tied up in a black lace ribbion.

"So it was worth the wait" asked Aisha.

"Way worth it" replied Rocky.

"You guys look pretty hot yourselves" said Kim

The guys were wearing:

Tommy: A white button down shirt with light blue jeans and white k-Swiss sneakers.

Rocky: A red and white button down shirt with dark blue jeans and a white Yankees hat, and white Airforce Nike sneakers.

Adam: Black button down shirt with khaki pants, sunglasses, and black Airforce Nike sneakers.

"We'll are you guys ready to go" Tommy asked.

"Yep lets go party"said Aisha.

"Hey Kat, since Billy's not here, will you be my date tonight" asked Adam.

"Of course" replied Kat.

**Butterfly Night Club:**

As the group of friends walked in, everybody yelled surprise.

"SURPRISE"

"Happy anniversary Kat" the rangers all said in unison.

"You guys through this whole party for me" asked Kat.

"For you and Billy" replied Aisha.

"Aww, thank you guys so much" said Kat almost crying.

"Yeah, well we couldn't let you be depressed all day" said Rocky.

"Lets dance, and then we'll give you your present" said Kim.

"We'll open presents after we eat cake" said Tommy.

"Presents and cake, you guys really shouldn't have" said Kat.

"Well Kim and Aish deserve all the credit, they basically put this whole party together by themselves" stated Adam.

"Thank you guys agian" said Kat as she hugged Kim and Aisha.

"Don't worry about it girl"said Aisha.

"Yeah, you would have done the same if it would have been us" added Kim.

"True" said Kat.

Come on lets dance" said Aisha as she pulled Rocky on the dance floor.

After the friends had their share of dancing it was time to blow out the candles and cut the cake.

"Kat blow out the candles and make a wish" said Kim.

"Ok" said Kat as she blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for" asked Rocky.

"I can't tell you, or it will never come true" said Kat.

"Please" begged Rocky.

"Fine, I wished that Billy was here" said a disappointed Kat.

"Time to open presents" said Tommy trying to change the subject.

After Kat opened what she thought was all her presents she was ready to leave.

"I'm getting tired, I think I'll go home"said Kat.

"Kat, hold up we have one more present" said Aisha as she picked up her cell phone.

The lights quickly shut off.

"What the hell is going on asked Kat.


	12. Dead Serious

**Chapter Twelve-Dead Serious**

"Kat, here's your last present" said Kim as she pointed to the door.

"Oh My God, you're here" said Kat as she watched Billy walk through the door.

"Of course I'm here, I couldn't let you spend our anniversary alone" said Billy as he kissed her.

"But I told you not to bother coming up" said Kat.

"Yeah I wasn't planning to, until Tommy called me and told me how depressed you were, Kat why didn't you tell me" asked Billy.

"Because I didn't want you to worry about me" replied Kat.

"I still worry about you regardless of what you say" said Billy

"Tommy, thank you so much" said Kat

"Don't thank me, it was Aisha's idea" said Tommy.

"Thank you Aish" said Kat.

"Don't worry about it, I'd be depressed to if Rocky wasn't here for our anniversary" stated Aisha.

"Woah, wait a second, you and Rocky are finally together" asked a confused Billy.

"Finally, what's that supposed to mean" asked Rocky.

"Well it took you guys long enough," replied Billy.

"Yeah, your right" said Aisha

"What else have I missed" asked Billy.

"Lets just say we have lots to talk about" replied Kim.

"We'll talk later, I haven't danced with Billy in two months" said Kat as she pulled Billy on to the dance floor.

"I'm so happy you came up here' said Kat.

"Me too, I hate being so far away from you" said Billy.

"Yeah, who ever knew 45 minuets could feel so far" added Kat.

"I'm hungry lets get something to eat" said Billy.

"Ok Baby, lets go" said Kat.

"The food here is amazing" said Billy.

"Yeah, we come here all the time" said Kim.

"I ate and danced, what's there left to do" asked Billy.

"Talk" said Kat

"Well lets get to talking" said Tommy as he walked towards a big table in the back of the club.

"Oh My God, I new you guys hooked up after the party" stated Billy.

"You weren't the only one" said a very amused Adam.

"I walked in on them" screamed Kat.

"Come on guys, at least lock the door" said Billy.

"What is it pick on the bear and ape day" said Rocky.

"So Billy how's Stanford" asked Kim.

"Its alright, I miss you guys though" said Billy

"We miss you to" said Tommy.

"Are the classes hard" asked Aisha

"Very hard, but enough about me" said Billy

"How's San Fran" asked Billy.

"It's alright, a lot different then highschool though" replied Adam.

"It's so much fun here" added Kim.

"Yeah, there mall is huge" said Aisha.

"Yeah, and don't forget Party City" added Rocky.

"Party City" asked Billy and Kat.

"It's a long story" stated Aisha.

"Well I've got time" said Billy.

"We had to get decorations for the party, so we had to go Party City, and Rocky thought the place was so cool" said Kim.

"We had the hardest time getting Rocky to leave" added Adam.

"That's so funny, I hate missing all of this stuff" said Billy.

"Speaking of time, how long are you staying in San Fran" asked Rocky.

"Forever" said Billy.

"What, your not going back to Stanford" asked a stunned Kim.

"Nope, I transferred to San Fran, I'm staying here forever" replied Billy.

"Billy are you serious" asked Tommy.

"Dead serious" replied Billy.


	13. Crazy in Love

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was having computer trouble.

**Chapter Thirteen-Crazy in Love **

"Billy, you can't transfer here" said Kat

"It's too late babe, I already did" said Billy.

"Billy, it was your parents dream for you to go to Stanford" said Kat.

"Yeah their dream, not mine" stated Billy.

"Billy, you have to. . ." said Kat as she was interrupted by Billy.

"Kat, I thought if anyone you'd at least be happy" replied a stunned Billy.

"We're gonna let you guys talk, we'll just be over here" said Aisha as she and the others walked away.

"Billy, I'm extremely happy, but I don't want you to screw up your life for me" replied Kat with tears in her eyes.

"Kat, I'm not gonna ruin my life, I'll do fine at San Fran, I'll be a lot happier" said Billy.

"Billy, I love you so much" said Kat as she threw her arms around him.

"I love you to Kitty Kat" said Billy.

"Lets go home" said Kat there is something I've been wanting to do for a long time.

"I am so in" said Billy as he and Kat walked toward the others.

"Is everything ok" asked Kim.

"Everything is great" said Kat.

"We're just a little tired, so we're gonna go home" said Billy.

"Okay, good night" said Aisha.

"Tired my ass, you know what they went home to do" said Rocky.

"And what would that be Rocky" questioned Kim.

"The same thing me and Aish are going home to do" replied Rocky as he threw Aisha over his shoulder and ran out of the club.

"He's crazy" stated Adam.

"Crazy in love" said Tommy as he kissed Kim.


	14. Iguana Beach

**The Next Morning- The Girls Living Room**

"Thank God its Saturday" said Tommy as he joined Kim on the couch.

"Sleep good baby" asked Kim.

"Very good" said Tommy as he kissed her.

"M-o-r-n-i-n-g" said a yawning Aisha.

"What's wrong Aish, did Rocky work you out last night" said a laughing Kim.

"Speaking of Rocky, where is he" asked Billy.

"Still sleeping" replied Aisha.

"I think it's the other way around, I think Aish worked out Rocky" said Kat.

"You know it" said a smiling Aisha.

"I wish you guys wouldn't talk about me while I can hear you" said Rocky put on his shirt.

"Sorry baby, we thought you were still sleeping" said Aisha.

"Yeah, we heard Aish worked you out last night" said Kim trying to hold back laughter.

"Last night, how about every night" said Rocky as he kissed Aisha.

"So, Billy its your full first day in San Fran, what do you want to do" asked Adam.

"I don't care whatever you guys want to do" replied Billy.

"Why don't we have a bonfire on the beach tonight" suggested Tommy.

"Have a Bonfire, who the hell gave you that idea" asked Kim.

"I was watching some stupid show on MTV, about some high school kids, and they were having a bonfire on the beach" replied Tommy.

"Yeah, I think I've seen that show, is it the one with all the hot girls in it" asked Rocky.

"Yeah, I think so" replied Tommy

"Hot girls" questioned Aisha?

"Nah, the more I think about they weren't really hot" said Rocky.

"What is the name of the show" asked Adam.

"I don't really remember, something beach" replied Tommy.

"Loser Beach no, Lizard Beach no, Iguana Beach that's it" stated Rocky.

"It's Laguna Beach dumb ass" said Kim.

"Yeah, there's some hot boys on that show" said Aisha

"Hot boys" asked Rocky?

"Don't start, we are so even" replied Aisha.

"Whatever" stated Rocky

"Laguna Beach, that's it, so what about the bonfire"asked Tommy.

"I don't think so" said Kim.

"Why not" asked Tommy.

"Because it's the middle of november, and it's cold outside" replied Kat answering for Kim.

"I'm in" said Billy.

"Yeah, I'll do it" added Adam.

"We'll if you guys are doing it, I will to" stated Rocky.

"Come on ladies" begged Tommy.

"I love it when you beg, I'm game" said Kim.

"Come on Aish" asked Rocky

"No way, I hate sand" replied Aisha

"You won't have to touch it, I'll carry you" said Rocky.

"No way, I'm not doing it" stated Aisha

"Oh, yes you are" said Kim

"Fine, but Kat's coming to" said Aisha,

"What do you say Kitty Kat, for me" asked Billy.

"Fine, but I'm picking the next activity we do" stated Kat.

"Ladies, you relax, we have to do some shopping" stated Tommy.

"Shopping, for what" asked Kim.

"Supplies" stated Adam.

"What Kind of supplies" asked Aisha.

"Bonfire supplies duh" replied Rocky.

"Whatever, can you pick me up some conditioner" asked Kat.

"Yeah, Okay" replied Billy.

**Beach:**

"These smores are off the hook" said Aisha

"See, aren't you happy you came" said Rocky as he licked chocolate off of her face.

"Very glad" replied Aisha as she reached in and kissed Rocky.

"We're in a public place guys, lets try to keep it g-rated" stated Adam.

"Oh, will you shut up and have another beer" said a drunk Rocky as he threw a beer at Adam, and then went back to kissing Aisha.

"Why, so I can have the hangover from hell, like your gonna have tomorrow" replied Adam as he put the beer back in the cooler

"Just relax Adam" added Billy.

"Don't worry Billy, Adam's just mad because he's been down up here for almost four months and he hasn't tapped nothing" said Kim laughing hysterically.

"Ha Ha Ha Kim, your really funny" said Adam as he threw a marshmallow at her.

"It's getting late, lets go home" stated Kat.

"Yeah, we can go home and watch Iguana Beach" said Aisha as she staggered toward the car.


	15. Positive

It's December 22th 2005, and the group is going home for the first time since they left for college to celebrate Christmas with their families.

**Chapter Fifteen**-**Positive**

**Aisha's Room:**

"Babe, are you done packing" asked Rocky as he walked into Aisha's room.

"Yeah, just a few more..." said Aisha as she grabbed her stomach and ran to the bathroom.

"Are you Ok" asked Rocky as he stood outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting the flu or something" replied Aisha as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Aish, you should go to the doctors or something" said Rocky as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, your right" said Aisha.

"Aish, do you wanna walk down to Rite Aid with me, I got to pick up some eyeliner" asked Kim as she popped her head in the door.

"Yeah sure" replied Aisha as she grabbed her coat.

"Whatever, just be careful, said Rocky.

"Be back soon baby" said Aisha as she kisses Rocky.

"It's you and Rocky's first Christmas together as a couple, you excited" asked Kim.

"I'm excited, but I'm also a little bit nervous" replied Aisha.

"Nervous about what, Daddy Cambell" asked Kim

"Yeah and my brother, I don't remember them liking any of my boyfriends" replied Aisha.

"They'll get over it, do you think my Dad and David liked Tommy when the first met him, hell no, but now Tommy's part of the family" said Kim.

"Speaking of being part of the family, when the hell is Tommy gonna propose, you guys have been together for how long now" asked Aisha.

"Four years, and I'm in no hurry to get married, I'm only nineteen years old, he'll propose when he's ready, you know everything has to be perfect" replied Kim.

"Yeah true" said Aisha

"Where the hell is the Cover Girl black eyeliner" asked Kim.

"I don't see it, they have Wet & Wild" replied Aisha.

"Forget it, I'll get some when we get home" said a disgusted Kim.

"Hold up, I want to get something" said Aisha as she walked towards aisle three.

"A pregnancy test, Aisha, your pregnant" asked Kim as she stared at the box Aisha was holding.

"I don't know, maybe, my period is a week late, but it's usually always late, and I've been throwing up for three strait days" replied Aisha.

"Did you tell Rocky" asked Kim.

"No, I wanted to take the test first, why freak him out, if I don't know for sure" replied Aisha.

"Do you think he'll freak out, I mean if its positive" asked Kim.

"Oh yeah" replied Aisha.

"Damn, it's 4:45, the boys wanted to leave by 5:00, we better get home" stated Kim

**Girl's House:**

"It's 4:50, these girls have ten minutes to get here, or we're leaving without them" stated Adam.

"They'll be here" said Tommy.

"Yeah, in a month" said Adam

"Patience is a virtue" said Kat.

"Obviously, a virtue that Adam doesn't have" added Billy

"Ha Ha Ha, you guys are really funny, but I'm serious ten minuets, actually eight minutes now" said a very sarcastic Adam.

"Eight minutes to what"asked Kim as she and Aisha walked through the door.

"If you guys weren't home in eight minuets, Adam wanted to leave you" replied Tommy.

"Thanks a lot Adam, I see how you are" replied Aisha.

"Aish, I was just..." said Adam as he was interrupted by Rocky.

"She was kidding Adam, damn your so tense, you really need to be laid" said Rocky as the whole room began to laugh.

"Tell me about it" stated Adam.

**Kim' s Parent's House:**

"Mommy, Daddy, Davey, guess whose home for the holidays" screamed Kim as she walked through the door, followed by Tommy.

"Kimmy's here screamed Kim's mom Karen as she ran up and hugged Kim.

"Oh Tommy, I didn't even see you" said Karen.

"Oh, it's okay Mrs. Hart" said Tommy

"Tommy's here to" screamed Karen.

"Tommy, how you doing, you treating my little girl like the princess she is" said Kim's dad John as he walked through the door.

"Daddy, your embarrassing..." said Kim as she was interrupted by Tommy.

"All the time sir" stated Tommy proudly.

"Where's David"asked Kim.

"Oh, he's at his girlfriends, do you want me to call him" asked Karen.

"No, I'm gonna sleep at Aisha's house to night"replied Kim.

"Aisha's house, I thought you were going to my house for dinner" questioned Tommy.

"Yeah, well me and Aish have something to talk about" replied Kim

"Ok, want me to drop you off" asked Tommy

"That would be great" replied Kim.

"See you guys tomorrow"Kim told her parents as she walked out the door.

**Aisha's House:**

"Hello, anyone home" screamed Aisha as she walked through the door.

"Just me, mom and dad had some event to go to" said Aisha's 15 year old brother Dante.

"Damn Dante, could ya ass get any taller, what are you, like 6'2 now" asked Aisha as she starred at her baby brother in amazement.

"6'1" replied Dante.

"Damn, your almost as tall as Rocky"stated Aisha.

"Who" asked Dante.

"Rocky, my boyfriend, you remember him and Adam" replied Aisha

"Oh yeah, you go with him now" asked Dante.

"Yeah for about two months now, well, don't just stand there, come over here and give me a hand with these bags" said Aisha.

"You hungry, I ordered a pizza, it should be here any minuet" Dante asked his sister.

"Yeah, a little" replied Aisha.

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK"

"Pizza's here" said Dante as he walked towards the door.

"Let's eat" said Aisha as she walked towards the kitchen.

" So Aish, how's San Fran" asked Dante.

"Great, I'm so happy I'm going to college with all six of my best friends" replied Aisha

"Aisha" screamed Kim as she walked through the door.

"Speaking of best friend, Kim's here" said Aisha as she walked out of the kitchen to find Kim.

"You ready" asked Kim.

"As ready as I'll ever be" replied Aisha as she followed Kim up the steps.

**20 minutes later:**

"Well, what is it" asked Kim as Aisha walked out of the bathroom.

"It's positive" said Aisha trying so hard to hold back tears.


	16. We need to talk

**Chapter Sixteen-We need to talk**

**Rocky's House:**

"Mom, Dad, Diana, I'm home" said Rocky as he walked through the door of his childhood home.

"Look at you, your even more good-looking then I remember" said Rocky's mom Jackie.

"Mom, I hope you don't mind, but Adam's parents are on a business trip, so I told Adam he could spend Christmas with us" said Rocky

"Of course not, Adam's always welcome here" stated Jackie.

"Thanks Mrs. DeSantos" said Adam.

"No problem" replied Jackie

"You two look hungry" said Jackie as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Where's dad and Diana" asked Rocky as he followed his mom into the kitchen.

"Dad's working late, and Diana's in up in her room with Zack" replied Jackie

"Zack" asked Rocky.

"Her boyfriend" replied Jackie.

"She's in her room with a boy" asked Rocky as he started to walk up the steps.

**Diana's Room:**

"D, I'm home" said Rocky as he walked into his fifteen-year old sisters room to find her making out with her boyfriend.

"Damn Rocky, can't you knock" said Diana.

"Uh, I'm gonna go, I'll call you later" said Zack as he walked out of the door.

"What the hell was that about" asked Rocky.

"What, we were just kissing" replied Diana.

"Yeah for now, God knows what would have happened if I didn't come in" said Rocky

"Don't you trust me" asked Diana.

"I don't trust him" replied Rocky.

"He's a nice boy" stated Diana.

"There is no such thing as a nice boy, trust me we're all sex crazy pigs" added Rocky.

"Eww, I so definitely do not need to even think about you having sex" said Diana as she ran out of her room.

**Billy's House:**

"Billy's home" screamed Billy's mom Sharon.

"Kat's here too" added Sharon.

"It's so nice to see you agian Kat" said Billy's dad Joe

"How's Sanford son" asked. Joe.

"It's great" replied Billy.

"You two look hungry, I made spaghetti" said Sharon as she walked into the kitchen.

"You didn't tell them you transferred to San Fran" asked Kat.

"It didn't exactly come up, but I promise I'll tell them before we go back" replied Billy.

"You better" stated Kat.

**Tommy's House:**

"Their here" said Tommy's 12 year-old sister Tanya as she saw Tommy's white truck pull in the drive way.

"Hey Tayna" said Tommy as he walked in the door

"Oh, It's just Tommy" said a somewhat disappointed Tanya

"Nice to see you to" said Tommy.

"Where's Kim" asked Tanya.

"She's at Aisha's, she'll be here tomorrow" replied Tommy.

"Welcome home" stated Tayna.

"It's nice to be home, where's mom and dad" asked Tommy.

"In the kitchen" replied Tayna.

"Mom, Dad, didn't you here me, Tommy's home" said Tanya as she walked into the kitchen followed by Tommy.

"Hey Mom, Dad" said Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, its so good to see you" said Tommy's dad Jeff.

"Sit down, I'll fix you a plate" said Tommy's mom Judy.

**Aisha's house:**

"What the hell am I gonna do" asked a distraught Aisha.

"Tell Rocky" replied Kim as she rubbed Aisha's back.

"I can't tell Rocky, he'll hate me" said Aisha.

"He love's you, he'll understand" stated Kim.

"Your right, I'm gonna go tell him right now" said Aisha as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why don't you wait til tomorrow" suggested Kim.

"Yeah, I'll call him now and tell him to come over tomorrow" said Aisha.

"Good idea" said Kim.

"RING RING RING"

"Hello" said a clearly asleep Rocky.

"Hey, sorry did I wake you" said Aisha.

"It's alright, what's up" asked Rocky.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you could come over tomorrow around 10:00" said Aisha.

"Yeah sure, any reason" asked Rocky.

"We need to talk" replied Aisha


	17. A Merry Fucking Christmas

**Chapter Seventeen-Merry Fucking Christmas**

**Aisha's Room:**

"Aish get up, it's 9:45, Rocky will here in 15 minutes" said Kim as she shook Aisha.

"I'm up" said Aisha as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Are you okay" asked Kim.

"No, I'm terrified" replied Aisha

"Aish, he has to know, you'll be fine" said Kim trying to be supportive.

"I hope so" said a worried Aisha.

"Well, I'm gonna go, call me after Rocky leaves" said Kim.

"Kim, please don't tell anyone" stated Aisha.

"I won't, I promise" said Kim.

15 minutes later

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"

"Come in" screamed Aisha knowing exactly who was at the door.

"Hey baby" said Rocky as he gave her a kiss.

"You hungry" asked Aisha trying her hardest to stall.

"No I'm fine, what did you want to talk about" replied Rocky.

"I didn't want it to result to this" Aisha thought to herself as she began to passionately kiss Rocky.

"Aish, I thought we had to talk" asked Rocky.

"Nah, that can wait until later" replied Aisha as she began to kiss Rocky.

"Baby, let me up, I have to go to the bathroom" said Rocky.

"What am I doing, I have..." Aisha thought to her self as she was interrupted by Rocky.

"Aisha, what the hell is this" asked Rocky holding up the pregnancy test box.

"Rocky, come sit down"said Aisha.

"Fuck that, is it positive" asked a shocked Rocky.

"Yes" replied Aisha who was now in tears.

"How long have you known" asked Rocky who was now sitting in a chair.

"Since yesterday"replied Aisha

"When the fuck were you planning on telling me" screamed Rocky.

"Today" whispered Aisha.

"This is what you wanted to fucking talk to me about" asked Rocky who was now livid.

"Yeah" whispered Aisha.

"What the fuck" screamed Rocky.

"Rocky, calm down, your starting to scare me" said Aisha.

"Alright, the baby is mine right"asked a calm Rocky.

"What kind of damn question is that, of course it's your baby" replied a now livid Aisha.

"I'm sorry Aish, I'm just a little confused, I mean aren't you" asked Rocky.

"Of course I'm confused" replied Aisha.

"I'm only 19, how am I gonna be a daddy" stated Rocky.

"Well, I'm not saying it won't be hard" said Aisha.

"Hard, the baby's not even here yet, and I'm already worried about how I'm gonna feed it and pay for this and that" said Rocky as he buried his head in his hands.

"We'll get jobs" said Aisha.

"I'm not ready" stated Rocky.

"What are you trying to say, you want out" asked a now emotional Aisha.

"If I wanted to be out, I would have left already, that's not it at all. I love you, I want to be with you" replied Rocky.

"Yeah, as long as its convenient" stated a clearly pissed off Aisha.

"I'm just trying to think about what's best for us" said Rocky.

"Us, your trying to think about what's best for you" screamed a now livid Aisha.

"Aisha, there are other ways adoption,..." said Rocky as he was interrupted by Aisha.

"What, you wanna hold my hand through an abortion" asked Aisha.

"It's not even like..." said Rocky as he was interrupted by Aisha.

"Fuck you Rocky, we ain't got to be ready for nothing, I'm ready to do what I got to do all by my damn self" said Aisha as she stormed into the bathroom.

"Well if your so ready for this baby, why don't you" screamed Rocky as he stormed out of the room.

"Fine leave, I don't need you" screamed Aisha as she flopped onto the bed and began to cry.

"RING, RING, RING"

"Hello" said Kim.

"Hey" said a barely understandable Aisha.

"Aish, are you okay" asked Kim.

"No, I told him" replied Aisha.

"And what happened" asked Kim.

"He freaked out, and left" replied Aisha.

"Aish, just give him some time to calm down, he'll be back" said Kim trying to calm Aisha down.

"Okay" said Aisha.

"Do you want me to come over" asked Kim.

"No, I need to be alone" replied Aisha.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later" said Kim as she hung up the phone.

"What happened" asked Tommy.

"Aisha and Rocky are fighting" replied Kim.

"Are they gonna be okay"asked Tommy.

"I hope so replied Kim.

**Rocky's House:**

"Is mom home" Rocky asked Diana as he walked into the kitchen.

"No" replied Diana.

"Good" said Rocky as he poured himself a shot of tequila.

"What the hell happened to you" asked Diana.

"I just fucked up my life" replied Rocky.

"Do you want to talk about it" asked Diana.

"Go find Adam" said Rocky as he poured himself another shot.

"Adam" screamed Diana.

"What" replied Adam as he walked into the kitchen.

"Rocky needs you" stated Diana.

"I'll say, what the hell happened" asked Adam.

"I fucked up" replied Rocky.

"You always fuck up" said Adam.

"I know, but I really fucked up this time" said Rocky pouring himself another shot.

"What happened" asked Adam.

"Well, remember when Aish said she had to talk to me" replied Rocky.

"Yeah, go on" said Adam.

"Well to make a long story short, she told me she's pregnant, and I freaked out, and we got into a big ass fight, and I left, and now she hates me" said Rocky as he poured himself another shot.

"What are you gonna do" asked Adam.

"I don't know, but I have to do something, I love her so much" replied Rocky as he poured himself a shot.

"Well, I suggest you tell her that" stated Adam as he poured himself a shot.

"Lets drink" said Rocky.

"To what" asked Adam.

"A Merry Fucking Christmas" replied Rocky.


	18. Yes

**If anyone was offended by the language in chapter 17, I apologize. I thought the language was appropriate due to the situation. I hope you accept my apology and will continue to read and review the story.**

**Chapter Eighteen-Yes**

**Rocky's House:**

"Hangover from hell" asked Adam as he stood in the bathroom doorway.

"Yeah, pretty much" replied Rocky getting off of the floor.

"Some people just can't hold their tequila" stated Adam.

"Did Aish call" asked Rocky.

"I don't think so" replied Adam

"She hates me, what the hell am I gonna do" asked Rocky as he buried his hand in his hands.

"Tell her what you told me last night" replied Adam.

"And, what did I tell you last night" asked Rocky trying his hardest to remember what happened last night.

"You told me that you loved Aisha, and that you couldn't live without her, and that how you acted was stupid, and the hardest thing you've ever done was to walk out on her when she needed you the most" replied Adam.

"I'm gonna go tell her now" said Rocky.

"I'd wait a few days, let her cool down, because the last thing you want to do is piss off a pregnant woman"said Adam

"What to do now" asked Rocky.

"How about a game of one on one" replied Adam.

"Deal" said Rocky.

**Aisha's House:**

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"

"Who is it"asked Aisha.

"It's us" replied Kim and Kat in unison.

"Hey, what are you doing here" asked a depressed Aisha as she opened the door.

"We brought movies, and ice cream to cheer you up" replied Kat.

"Aww thanks, you guys are the best" said Aisha.

"Kat, why don't you go put the ice cream in the freezer" suggested Kim.

"Okay" said Kat as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Does she know" asked Aisha.

"No, all she knows is that you and Rocky are fighting" replied Kim.

"Well, what movie should we watch first" asked Kat as she walked out of the kitchen.

"How about Save the Last Dance" suggested Kim.

"Good idea" added Aisha.

**Rocky's House:**

"3 pointer, LeBron ain't got shit on me" screamed Rocky as the ball went through the hoop.

"Whatever, just check the damn ball" said Adam.

"Hey guys" said Billy as he and Tommy walked though the gate.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here" asked Rocky.

"We heard about what happen with you and Aisha, so we came to cheer you up" replied Tommy.

"What did you here" asked Rocky.

"That you guys were fighting" replied Billy.

"Why is there something else, your not telling us" asked Tommy sensing that something was going on.

"No" said Rocky.

"How about a game on two on two" said Adam trying quick to change the subject.

"Adam and me, agianst Tommy and Billy" said Rocky.

"Alright, first team to 20 points" said Tommy.

Two Hours later:

**Aisha's House:**

"Aish, are you dressed yet"asked Kat as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Would somebody please tell me where we're going" asked Aisha.

"No, just get dressed so we can go" replied Kim.

"Fine, I'm dressed lets go" said Aisha as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Look at you" said Kim.

"Do I look okay" asked Aisha.

"Okay, you're a babe" replied Kat.

The girl's were wearing:

Aisha: Black and yellow striped tunic sweater, tight dark blue capris, and yellow knee-high boots, silver hoop earnings. Her hair was down and curly.

Kim: Hot pink V-neck sweater, tight white jeans, hot pink boots, and diamond earrings .Her hair was half up.

Kat: A lite pink hoodie, with a black tank top under it, tight light blue jeans, and black boots, and light pink diamond earrings, He hair was down and parted to the side.

**Rocky's House:**

"You ready" Tommy asked Rocky

"Yep" said Rocky as he put his red Yankees fitted hat on.

The boy's were wearing:

Rocky: A red southpole hoodie, with a black beater underneath, dark blue jeans, and black timberland boots, and a red Yankees fitted hat.

Tommy: A white polo shirt, light blue jeans, and white K-Swiss sneakers.

Billy: A blue button down shirt, khaki pants , and white Nike sneakers.

Adam: A black sweater, khaki pants, and black new balance sneakers.

**Ernie's Juice Bar:**

"Does Aisha know I'm her" asked Rocky as he saw Kat's car pull up.

"Yeah, she knows" replied Tommy.

"Liar" coughed Adam.

"Aish, before we go in, I thought I should tell you that..." said Kim as she was interrupted by Aisha.

"Rocky's here isn't he" asked Aisha.

"Yeah" replied Kat.

"Do you still want to go in" asked Kim

"We come here every Christmas eve, we can't break tradition just because Rocky is a asshole"replied Aisha.

"Good Attitude" stated Kat.,as she, Kim, and Aisha walked into the community center.

"Hey Ladies" yelled Tommy as they walked through the door.

"What can I get you guys" asked Ernie

"Two large pizza's, and 2 pitchers of coke" ordered Kim.

Throughout dinner, everyone was talking except for Rocky and Aisha.

"We're all going to my house to exchange presents around 5:00" said Tommy

"Okay, we'll be there" said Kat referring to her and Billy.

"Aish, you coming" asked Kim.

"Yeah" replied Aisha as she walked towards the car.

"Aish, wait a second, I have something to tell you" said Rocky as he ran after Aisha.

"Go ahead, I'll give her a ride home" said Rocky

"What" asked Aisha as she folded her arms.

" I'm sorry, when I heard about the baby I freaked out, I thought I was taking two steps forward ,when really I was taking four steps backwards" replied Rocky.

"Why don't you take two steps sideways, and we can stop doing this crazy dance" said Aisha as she tried to leave.

"Please, just listen" said Rocky

"Instead of being there for you when you needed me, I went home and got drunk, because I couldn't stand the fact that you said you didn't need me, when I can't even imagine my life without you" said Rocky.

"Rocky..." said Aisha as she was interrupted by Rocky.

"Don't talk, just listen" said Rocky who was now in tears.

"Aish, walking out on you was the hardest not to mention the stupidest thing I've ever done, and if you never want to look at me again, I understand"said Rocky as he turned to leave.

"Rocky, wait" said Aisha as she ran after him.

"Is everything you just said true" asked Aisha.

"Yeah" replied Rocky.

"It's not all your fault, I should have told you as soon as I found out" said Aisha.

"So, you don't hate me" asked Rocky.

"No"replied Aisha.

"When should we tell everyone about the baby" asked Rocky.

'Lets go home, we'll tell them tomorrow"replied Aisha.

"Aish, I'm just curious, what made you stop me, why didn't you let me leave" asked Rocky.

"Because I needed a ride home" replied Aisha.

"Oh" stated a clearly disappointed Rocky.

"And, because I love you" said Aisha as she kissed him.

**Tommy's House:**

"Do you think Rocky and Aisha are okay" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, their probably making up at home as we speak" replied Kim

"Could you imagine loving someone so much one day, and then hating them the next day" asked Tommy.

"No" replied Kim slightly confused.

"Here" said Tommy as he handed Kim a box wrapped in hot pink wrapping paper with a white bow.

"What's this, Christmas isn't until tomorrow " said Kim.

"Open it" said Tommy.

Kim ripped open the wrapping paper to find a small blue box tied shut with a white bow.

"Tiffany's, what is this" asked Kim.

"Open it" replied Tommy.

"It's a ring" stated a shocked Kim.

"Yes it is" said Tommy as he got down on one knee.

"Seeing what Rocky and Aisha went through these last couple of days, makes me realize that, that could have easily been us, I've known you for most of my life, and I couldn't bare the thought of spending the rest of my life without you.

"Tommy..." said Kim as she was interrupted by Tommy.

"Kim, nobody understands me like you do, you are my everything, my better half, I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you" said Tommy as he took the ring out of the box.

" I guess what I'm tying to say is, Kimberly Hart, will you marry me" asked Tommy.

"Yes" screamed Kim as she jumped into Tommy's arms.


	19. Change is good

**Chapter Nineteen-Change is good**

It's December 25th 2005, Merry Christmas

**Rocky's House:**

"Mom, is breakfast done, they're going to be here soon" asked Rocky.

"Who is they" asked Diana.

"Aisha, and her parents, and everything has to be perfect" replied a clearly nervous Rocky.

"Rocky, would you calm down, everything will be fine" declared Jackie.

"Little do they know" added Adam.

"I'm so screwed" declared Rocky.

"Do you know when her dad find's out, he's gonna kick your ass" said Adam

"Thank's Adam, you're a lot of help" replied Rocky.

"I'm just trying to brighten things up" stated Adam.

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"

"They're here, Rocky get the door" exclaimed Jackie.

"Adam, get the door" said Rocky..

"Merry Christmas Adam" exclaimed Aisha as she hugged Adam.

"Merry Christmas Mr. and Mrs. Campbell" said Adam.

"You to Adam, it's nice to see you again" replied Aisha's mom Paula.

"Where is Rocky" questioned Aisha.

"I think he's in the kitchen" replied Adam.

"Is he okay" asked Aisha.

"He's been freaking out all morning"replied Adam.

"This is gonna go great" said a very sarcastic Aisha as she grabbed her stomach.

"Are you okay" asked Adam.

"Yeah, just a little stressed out" replied Aisha.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine" said Adam trying to be supportive.

"I hope so" declared Aisha.

"Merry Christmas baby" said Rocky as he walked out if the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas" replied Aisha as she kissed him.

"Hmm" said Aisha's dad Willie.

"Mom, dad, you remember Rocky" said Aisha.

"Shall we eat" said Rocky's dad Pedro.

"Are you ready"asked Aisha.

"Not even close" replied Rocky as he grabbed Aisha's hand and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad, this is Mr. and Mrs. Campbell" said Rocky as he pointed to Aisha's parents.

"I'm Paula, and this is Willie"said Paula.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Jackie, and this is Pedro" said Jackie.

Everything was going good during breakfast, then the time came for Rocky and Aisha to tell their parents about the baby.

"While we're all together, there is something that I have to tell you" said Rocky as he stood up

"We have something to tell you" corrected Aisha as she stood up.

"Ok sweetie" said Jackie as she began clearing the table.

"Mom, I think you want to sit down" said Rocky.

"Rocky, your scaring me" said Jackie as she sat back down.

"Just remember, me and Rocky have know each other since we were ten" said Aisha.

"Okay, what does that have to do with what you have to tell us" asked Willie slightly annoyed.

Well, a couple days ago, we found out that Aisha is pregnant" said Rocky

"We're having a baby" exclaimed Aisha.

Everyone was silent

"What the hell have you done"Willie screamed at Rocky.

"Dad, it's not his...: said Aisha as she was interrupted by Willie.

"Aisha, stay out of this" screamed Willie.

"I'm sorry" said Rocky.

"You little bastard, how dare you talk to me" exclaimed Willie.

"How dare you talk to my son like that" exclaimed Jackie.

"Your son got my little girl pregnant"declared Willie.

"It's not his fault, he didn't sleep with himself" said Pedro trying to defend Rocky.

"How dare you insult my daughter, come on Aisha, we're leaving" exclaimed Willie.

"I'm not going anywhere" replied Aisha.

"Aisha, don't make this..." said Paula as she was interrupted by Willie.

"Fine, stay here, have his baby, your not welcome in my house anymore"screamed Willie as he and Paula left the house.

Aisha ran outside.

"Aish, don't worry, everything will be okay, they just need sometime to calm down" said Rocky trying to comfort her.

"Rocky, look at all that's happened, maybe we're not meant to have this baby" said Aisha as she wiped her tears.

"Aish, your upset, you don't mean that" said Rocky as he hugged her.

"Rocky, my parent's hate me, and now I have to where to stay" said Aisha.

"Well, I love you, and you can stay her, right mom" Rocky asked his mom who was now standing in the door way.

"Of course you can honey, now come outside, I don't need my grandchild to catch ammonia" said Jackie as she put a cover around Aisha and helped her inside.

4 hours later

**Tommy's House:**

"Thank you so much for having us over for dinner" said Karen.

"No problem, Kim and Tommy have been dating for so long, you guys are practically family" replied Judy.

"Speaking of family, I just thought I'd let you guys know that I proposed to Kim last night, and she said yes" said Tommy.

"We're getting married" exclaimed Kim.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy for you guys" exclaimed Judy as she hugged Kim and Tommy .

"Great, I always wanted a sister"declared Tayna.

"You better take care of my big sister" declared David as he shook Tommy's hand.

"I will" replied Tommy.

**Billy's House:**

"So Kat, is it hard being so far away from Billy"asked Sharon.

"Sharon, Stanford's only 45 minuets away" said Joe correcting his wife.

"Actually, I've been meaning to tell you guys something" declared Billy.

"What is it sweetheart" asked Sharon sounding concerned.

"I don't go to Stanford" replied Billy.

"Of course you do" said Joe.

"No, I transferred to SFU" stated Billy.

"Now why would you do something like that" asked a very disappointed Sharon

"Because I wasn't..." said Billy as he was interrupted by Kat****

"It's my fault, I made him do it"declared Kat.

"No, It was my fault, I missed Kat and all of my friends"stated Billy.

"Billy we should have talked about this" said Joe.

"It was my choice, I had a decision to make and I made the one that was right for me, and I hope you two will respect that or at least get over it"stated Billy.

"You have some time to think it over, because we have to go to Tommy's to exchange presents" said Billy as he grabbed his keys.

"That's my macho man, standing up to your parents like that" said Kat as she kissed Billy.

**Rocky's House:**

"Do you two have any idea of how hard it is to raise a baby" asked Jackie.

"You are keeping it right" questioned Pedro.

"Yeah, we're keeping it" replied Aisha

"Rocky, how do you feel about this" asked Jackie

"I completely agree" replied Rocky.

"Well I hope you to know what your doing" said Pedro.

"It's 4:50, we better get going"said Adam

"Where are you to going" questioned Jackie.

"We have to go to Tommy's house for a Christmas party" replied Aisha.

"Have fun, we'll go pick up some of your clothes" stated Pedro.

**Tommy's House:**

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"

"They're finally here" exclaimed Kim as she opened the door.

"What took you guys so long" asked Billy.

"We had some family business to discuss" replied Rocky.

"Eggnog, anyone" asked Kat.

"Brandy, anyone"

"Yes" replied everyone in unison except for Aisha and Rocky.

"Make mine a double"exclaimed Rocky.

"None for me" declared Aisha.

"That's unusual, is something wrong" asked Tommy.

"Tommy, why don't you..." said Kim as she was interrupted by Aisha****

"It's alright, nothings wrong, I'm just pregnant" stated Aisha.

"Oh My God, I'm so happy for you" exclaimed Kat as she hugged Aisha and Rocky.

"Congratulations man" said Tommy as he hugged Rocky.

"Thanks" replied Rocky.

"How did your parents take it" asked Billy.

"Mine took it okay" replied Rocky.

"Mine, kicked me out of the house, and disowned me"declared Aisha.

"I'm sorry" said Kim.

"Me to" declared Aisha.

"Well, we have an announcement to make to" stated Kim.

"Do you want to tell them" asked Tommy.

"No, you go ahead" replied Kim.

"Will one of you just tell us please" said a very impatient Adam.

"We're getting married" exclaimed Kim and Tommy in unison.

"Congratulations" said Rocky.

"When did you propose" asked Kat.

"Last night" replied Tommy.

After the group exchanged presents, they began to talk.

"Can you believe that next Christmas, everything will be different" asked Kim.

"Next Christmas, next month" said Rocky as he took a drink of his eggnog.

"Kim and Tommy will be planning a wedding" stated Aisha.

"You'll be fat" declared Adam

"I wouldn't go that far" said Aisha as she punched Adam in the arm.

"Kat's right, everything will change" said Tommy.

"What's wrong with that, change is good" replied Kim


	20. Old Friends

**Chapter Twenty-Old Friends**

**Rocky's house:**

"How was the party" asked Jackie as Adam, Aisha, and Rocky walked through the door.

"Great" replied Rocky

"Where are you doing now asked Pedro.

"I'm going to bed" replied Rocky.

"It's only 10:00" questioned Jackie.

"He's had a few eggnogs" stated Adam

"He's smashed" added Rocky's older brother Carlos.

"Carlos, when did you get here" asked Rocky as he ran over and hugged him

"Like an hour ago" replied Carlos.

"Carlos, this is my girlfriend Aisha." said Rocky

"I think you mean your baby momma" corrected Carlos.

"Carlos" said Jackie as she gave him a dirty look.

"It's nice to meet you" said Carlos as he shook Aisha's hand.

"You to" replied Aisha.

"I think you remember Adam' said Rocky.

"Yeah, what up Adam" asked Carlos.

"Same old" replied Adam.

"Well, I'm gonna call it a night" said Aisha

"Aisha, we put you stuff in Rocky's room, we thought you'd be most comfortable in there"stated Pedro.

"Thanks" replied Aisha as she walked up the stairs followed by Rocky.

"Behave you two" said Carlos.

**Rocky's Room:**

"Despite all that happened in the last few days, I'm so happy that you're here with me"stated Rocky as he laid next to Aisha.

"Me too" replied Aisha as she kissed him.

"I just hope my dad will get over the fact that I'm pregnant" said Aisha as she sighed

"Speaking of the baby, do you want a girl or a boy" asked Rocky.

"A little girl, so I can dress her in pretty dresses and do her hair and stuff, what about you" replied Aisha.

"A girl, so when she gets older, I can beat up all the boys that go after her" stated Rocky.

"I can actually see you doing that" said Aisha as she began to laugh.

"When do we find out the sex of the baby"asked Rocky.

"I'll make a doctors appointment when we get back to San Fran" replied Aisha.

"Good night Aish, I love you" said Rocky as he turned off the T.V.

"I love you do" replied Aisha.

"Good night baby, daddy loves you" said Rocky as he went to sleep.

1 hour later:

The rangers were awoken by the beeping noise of their old communicators.

"Oh, it's way to late" said Kim as she jumped out of bed

"Hello" said a clearly asleep Billy.

" Not this again" said Adam as he dug through he suitcase to find his communicator.

"Yeah" asked Tommy.

"What the hell" declared Aisha.

"Why me, I'm to old to be doing this" stated Rocky.

"Rangers, it's Alpha, we need you to teleport to the command center it's urgent" said Alpha.

"We're on our way" said the rangers in unison as they teleported to the Command Center.

**Command Center:**

When the rangers arrived at the Command Center, it was completely dark, and Zordon and Alpha were no where in sight.

"Hello" screamed Kim.

"Zordon, Alpha, where are you" asked Billy.

"Surprise" screamed Alpha.

"What's the surprise for" asked Tommy

"Well we felt so bad for not keeping in contact with you, so we decided to throw a Christmas party to celebrate" said Alpha.

"We thought you were in trouble" stated Rocky.

"Aye yi yi yi yi, I'm so sorry, we just..." said Alpha as was interrupted by Aisha.

"It's okay Alpha, we missed you to" stated Aisha as she hugged him.

"Rangers, it's nice to see you agian" said Zordon.

"It's nice to see you to Zordon" replied Kim.

So after finding out the real reason they were there, they all began to relax and have a good time.

"So Zordon, what ever happened to Rita and Zedd" questioned Billy.

"They're still around" replied Zordon.

"Yeah, they're probably plotting there next move" added Adam.

"No doubt"replied Rocky.

"I doubt it, they're still weak from the last battle" corrected Alpha.

"Enough about Rita and Zedd, how have you guys been" asked Alpha curiously.

"I've been good, I'm still dating Kat, I got into Stanford, but transferred to SFU in November"replied Billy.

"Tell Kat I said hello" said Alpha.

"I will" replied Billy.

"Kim, I see a ring on you finger, is there anything you want to tell us" asked Zordon.

"Do you want to tell them" Kim asked Tommy.

"Oh not this again' said Adam in disgust.

"You go ahead"replied Tommy.

"We're engaged, Tommy proposed on Christmas eve" said Kim.

"Aye yi yi yi yi, congratulations" stated Alpha.

"Thanks" replied Tommy.

"Have you set a date yet" asked Zordon.

"No, but when we do you guys are definitely invited" said Kim.

"So Adam, what's new with you" asked Alpha.

"I was accepted to SFU on a full football scholarship,a nd I'm the starting running back"replied Adam

"Are you seeing anyone"asked Zordon curiously.

"Nope, still single and hating it" replied Adam

"Anything new in you life Rocky, are you still practicing karate" asked Zordon.

"Yeah, it keeps me in shape for football, but actually, there is something new, me and Aisha have been dating for almost four months now, and a couple of days ago we found out that Aisha's pregnant"Rocky said proudly,

"I always knew that you two would end up together, congratulations" said Alpha.

"How are you feeling Aisha" asked Zordon.

"I'm having some problems with my family, but other than that, I'm taking it one day at a time" replied Aisha.

"It's getting late, you guys better go" said Zordon.

"Looks like its goodbye agian" said Kim sadly.

"It's not goodbye, I set up the communicators to where you call or drop in anytime you want" replied Alpha.

"Great, we'll definitely take you up on that" declared Billy.

"Yeah, especially when we need a baby sitter" stated Aisha as the room burst out in laughter.

The rangers said their goodbyes and teleported back home.

**Tommy's House:**

"Where were you last night" questioned Tayna.

"None of your business" replied Tommy.

"If you don't tell me, I'm telling mom" declared Tayna.

"I was just visiting some old friends" replied Tommy.


	21. Daddy's Little Girl

**Chapter Twenty One-Daddy's Little Girl.**

December 28th

**Billy's House:**

"Goodbye" said Billy as he hugged his mom and dad.

"Bye, make sure you call when you get home" stated Joe.

"I will" replied Billy.

"Can't you stay longer" Sharon asked.

"I can't, I have to go pick up Kat" replied Billy as he walked towards his car.

**Kim's House:**

"Bye" Kim said to her parents.

"Bye Kimmy, we love you" said John as he hugged his daughter.

"Now Kimmy, I want to be involved in every single detail of the wedding" said Karen as she hugged and kissed Kim.

"Okay mom" replied Kim as she started to laugh.

"Kim" screamed David.

"What, Tommy's waiting in the car"stated Kim.

"I just wanted to say goodbye"replied David.

"Bye, jeez, it's like I'm leaving forever, I'll be back at Easter" said Kim as she walked towards the car.

**Rocky's House:**

"Bye, be careful" said Jackie.

"I will" replied Rocky.

"You make sure he behaves, and try to keep him in line" Pedro told Aisha.

"I'll try" replied Aisha as she began to laugh.

"Come on Aish, it's 4:00, we better get going" said Rocky as he grabbed Aisha's suitcase.

"Bye, thank you so much" screamed Aisha as she walked down the driveway and began to get in the car, when she heard her dad's voice.

"Aisha" said Willie.

"What do you want" asked Aisha as she folded her arms.

"I came to apologize" replied Willie.

"Dad..." said Aisha as she was interrupted by Willie.

Aisha, when I found out that you were pregnant, I was so angry because I felt that I was losing my little girl" said Willie.

"Daddy, I"ll be twenty in February, I'm not a little girl anymore" stated Aisha.

"Your right, your not Daddy's little girl anymore, your growing up so fast, pretty soon, you'll get married and have your own family, and you won't need me anymore" replied Willie who was now in tears.

"Daddy..." said Aisha as she was interrupted by Rocky, who was now standing behind her.

"She'll always be Daddy's little girl" said Rocky answering for her.

"Rocky, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you" said Willie

"I know you were just upset, I just want to let you know that I love your daughter very much, and I would never do anything to hurt her" replied Rocky.

"I know" stated Willie as he hugged him.

"Daddy, we have to get going, I'll see you around Easter"said Aisha as she and Rocky walked hand in hand to the car.

"Rocky" called Willie.

Rocky turned around.

"Take care of my baby girl for me" said Willie.

"I will sir" replied Rocky.

**Girl's House:**

"It's good to be home" stated Kim.

"Yeah, but we needed a vacation" added Tommy.

"You call that a vacation" asked Rocky.

"What, didn't you have fun" questioned a sarcastic Aisha.

"Let's just say I'm looking forward to a nice vacation" replied Rocky as the room burst out in laughter.

"I can't argue with that" agreed Billy.

"Well, it's only 9:00, what do you guys wanna do" asked Kat.

"I'm going to bed" said Aisha as she walked towards her room.

"I'm going with her" said Rocky as he began to smile.

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired" said Kim as she grabbed Tommy's hand.

"Ah, yeah me to" said Tommy as he followed Kim into her room.

"Lets go see a movie or something" suggested Billy.

"I'm in" stated Adam.

**The Next Day:**

**Aisha's Room:**

"Aish, are you ready"asked an impatient Rocky.

"Rocky, the appointment isn't until 11:00, it's only 10:00" said Aisha.

"Yeah, but maybe if we get there earlier, then they'll take us earlier" stated Rocky.

"Let's go" said Rocky as he grabbed Aisha's hand

"I'm coming"said Aisha.

"Where are you two going"Kim asked as Aisha and Rocky walked into the living room.

"We have an 11:00 appointment to find out the sex of our baby" said Rocky proudly.

"You know it only 10:00 right" said Adam.

"Rocky wants to go early" said Aisha as she looked at Adam.

"Oh" said Adam as he began to laugh.

"See Adam, your sense of humor is the reason why you don't have a girlfriend" Rocky joked.

"No Rocky, me being best friends with you is why I don't have a girlfriend"Adam joked back.

"Kiss my ass" said Rocky.

"No thanks, I'll leave that to Aisha" replied Adam.

"Don't you dare bring me into this"said Aisha.

"Yeah, keep my girlfriend out of this" stated Rocky.

"Rocky, come on lets stop by the school store, I've got to get some notebooks" said Aisha as she grabbed Rocky's arm ans pulled him out the door.

**School Store:**

"I'm going to run in and get some notebooks" said Aisha as she got out of the car.

"Wait, dosen't that crazy guy Tony work here" Rocky asked.

"Yeah unfortunately he does" replied Aisha as she walked into the school store

"In that case, I'm definitely coming in" said Rocky as he turned off the car.

"Look who's back, did you miss me" Tony asked Aisha.

"Tony, ain't nobody missed your ass" replied Aisha as she walked down aisle two.

Tony followed her.

"So, when are we going on our date"Tony asked Aisha.

"Never" replied Aisha.

"Come on, what do I have to do to make you have a good time with me" asked Tony.

"How about die" suggested Aisha.

"Sarcasm, I like that" said Tony as he grabbed Aisha's hand.

Rocky walked down the aisle just in time to see what was going on.

"Yo asshole, get your hands off my girl" said Rocky as he pushed Tony away from Aisha.

"You ready baby"Rocky asked Aisha.

"Yeah" replied Aisha as she gave Tony a dirty look..

"Sorry to cut this short, we're gonna be late for our appointment" said Rocky.

"Couples therapy"asked Tony.

"No, we have to go and find out the sex of our baby" said Aisha.

"Your pregnant" asked Tony

"Yep, with my baby" replied Rocky

"Well, why don't you come see me after you pop that baby out, we can make another one" stated Tony.

"Who the hell do you think you are" asked Rocky who was now two inches away from Tony's face.

"Come on Rocky, lets go" said Aisha as she pulled him away from Tony.

"She just saved your life, next time you won't be so lucky"screamed Rocky as he walked out of the store.

**One hour later**:

**The Girl's house:**

"We're home" screamed Aisha as she and Rocky walked in the door.

"Well, what is it" asked Kim.

"What" replied Rocky.

"You know what, the baby" said an impatient Kat.

"Oh that, Do you really wanna know" asked Aisha.

"Yes"replied the group in unison.

"Aisha is two months pregnant with..." said Rocky as he was interrupted by Aisha.

"A baby girl" exclaimed Aisha.

"I'm so happy it's a girl" said Kim.

"Me to" agreed Kat.

"Are you happy Rocky" asked Tommy.

"Yeah actually, I wanted a little girl" replied Rocky as he looked at Aisha

"Yeah, she's gonna be daddy's little girl" added Aisha as she smiled at Rocky.


	22. Reunited

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was at basketball camp until Friday, and Saturday was my brother's birthday, and then Sunday was my birthday, and the other days, I've been busy.

**Chapter Twenty Two-Reunited**

**Three Months Later:**

Aisha is four months pregnant, Rocky has had no contact with Tony, Kim and Tommy's wedding is in five days, Billy and Kat are still dating, and Adam's still single.

**The Girl's house:**

"I can't believe our wedding is in three days, it's all happing so fast."said Kim to Tommy.

"Just think, the faster it goes, the sooner it get to call you my wife" said Tommy as he kissed Kim.

"Aww, aren't you two just so gay" stated Adam as he began to laugh.

"Shut up" said Kim as she threw a pillow at Adam.

"Kim, have you heard from Trini, Jason, or Zack" asked Aisha as she walked out of her room.

"Yeah, they said that they can't make it" replied a disappointed Kim.

"Aww, I was looking forward to seeing them" said Aisha as she grabbed her stomach and flopped on to the couch.

"Aish, are you okay" asked a concerned Kim.

"No, I have stomach pains, a terrible headache, and my feet are sweeling" replied Aisha.

"Where is Rocky" asked Adam.

"He ran down to Giant, to get me some Advil" replied Aisha.

"So Tommy, are you excited about your bachelor party" asked Billy.

"Yep, I can't wait" said Tommy.

"RING, RING, RING"

"Hello" said Kat.

"Is Aisha there"asked the unidentified voice.

"Aish, It's for you" said Kat as she handed Aisha the phone.

"Hello" said Aisha.

The phone went dead.

"Who was that" said Rocky as he walked through the door.

"I don't know, they hung up" replied Aisha.

"That is like the fifth phone call I've gotten today, where the person hung up" said Aisha.

"That's weird"said Kim.

"Yeah it is" agreed Kat.

"Do you feel any better" said Rocky as he laid on the couch and started to rub Aisha's head.

"No" replied Aisha.

"Do you want to go to the hospital" Rocky asked.

"No, I just want to go to sleep" said Aisha as she got up from the couch with a little help from Rocky

"Yeah, a nap sounds good" agreed Kim as she walked towards her room followed by Tommy.

"Totally agree" said Kat as she and Billy walked down the hall to her room.

"Like always, I'm alone"said Adam as he turned on the T.V.

**Two Hours Later:**

"Kim, Tommy, we're going to dinner, do you want to come" asked Billy.

"Yeah, give us five minutes" replied Kim.

"Did I hear something about dinner" asked Rocky as he peeked out from behind Aisha's door.

"Yeah, we're going to Red Robin, do you want to go" replied Kat.

"Yeah, we're, let me wake Aisha" said Rocky as he disappeared into Aisha's room.

**Red Robin:**

"I'm stuffed, the food here is so good" said Kat as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah, I love this place it's like Chuckie Cheese for old people" said Adam.

"Adam, your crazy" said Kim.

"Im not crazy, I'm..." said Adam as he was interrupted by Aisha

"I'm getting tired, can we go home" asked Aisha.

"Yeah, let me go take care of the bill" said Tommy as he walked towards the cashier.

**Girl's House:**

"Well I'm going to get a shower, then I'm off to bed" said Aisha as she walked through the door.

"I think I'll join you" said Rocky who was the last one in the door.

"I'm going to bed" said Kim as she walked into her room.

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"

"I'll get it" said Tommy as he opened the door.

"SURPRISE"screamed Jason, Trini, and Zack in unison.

"Surprise indeed, I thought you guy's couldn't make it back for the wedding" asked Tommy as he motioned for them to come in.

"Well our plans changed" said Zack.

"Thank God, because Kim was heartbroken that you guys couldn't make it" stated Tommy.

"Speaking of Kim, where is my little sister" asked Jason.

"Kim" screamed Tommy.

"What" asked Kim who was still in her room.

"There are some people here to see you"replied Tommy.

"Who" asked Kim as she walked out of her room.

"Jason, Zack, and..." said Tommy as he was interrupted by Kim.

"Trini, oh my God, what are you guys doing here, I thought you couldn't come" screamed Kim as she ran to give them all a hug.

"Well, we couldn't miss your wedding" said Trini as she hugged Kim.

"What's all the screaming for" asked Rocky as he walked into the living room followed by Aisha.

"Yeah, we were trying to sleep" said Billy.

"Sleep, sure" said a sarcastic Adam as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Bite me Adam" said Kat who was now standing beside behind Billy.

"Well look who's here" said Rocky who finally figured out what all the commotion was about.

"Last time we talked to you, you were in Switzerland, and now look at you, your standing in our living room" said Aisha as she hugged them.

"Well look at you miss mom to be" said Trini as she hugged Aisha.

"Are you for the wedding, or for good" asked Billy.

"For the wedding" replied Jason.

"Yeah, but mostly for the Bachelor party, we couldn't let you guys have all the fun" added Zack

"We have so much to talk about" said Kat.

"We'll talk later, this calls for a celebration, put some music on" said Rocky.

" I've got the perfect song" said Adam as he put a CD in.

Music starts playing("Reunited" by Peaches and Herb)

"I love this song" said Kim as she sat on the couch.

"Me too" agreed Zack.

"Reunited and it feels so good" sang Kat.

"Reunited cause we understood"sang Billy as he put his arms around Kat.

"There's one perfect fit" sang Aisha.

"And sugar, this one is it"sang Rocky as he kissed Aisha.

"We're all are so excited cause we're reunited" sang the group in unison.


	23. Hot in Here

**Chapter Twenty Three-Hot in Here**

**The Girl's house:**

"Well, it's getting late, we better get going" said Jason as he took his last sip of soda.

"We never asked, where are you guys staying at" asked Kim.

"Down at the Holiday Inn" replied Trini.

"You guys are welcome to stay here" said Aisha.

"Thanks, but we already paid for our room" said Trini.

"Well, our classes should be done by 12:00, so why don't you guys meet us for lunch at Molinari's Deli " said Kat.

"Sounds good"replied Zack as he, Jason, and Trini walked out the door.

"Damn, I've got a 9:00 class, I better get to bed or I'll be sleeping through it" said Kim.

**The Next Morning:**

"Aish, your going to be late"said Rocky as he tapped his sleeping girlfriend.

"I'm up" moaned Aisha as she got out of bed.

"Where's my Advil" asked Aisha as she dug through her night stand drawers.

"Here, it was in the bathroom" said Rocky as he tossed her the bottle.

"Thanks"replied Aisha as she swallowed two of the blue pills.

"What's wrong, does your head still hurt"asked a sympathetic Rocky.

"Yeah, and my stomach"replied Aisha.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor"said Rocky.

"I'll wait until after the wedding" replied Aisha.

"Aisha, the wedding is in four days, promise me if you start feeling worse, you'll go to the doctors" said Rocky.

"Okay, I will" replied Aisha.

"Promise" said Rocky as he gave Aisha one of his serious looks.

"I promise, acting serious is not a good look for you" said Aisha as she walked out of her room.

"Please girl, I look good no matter how I'm trying to act" said Rocky as he followed Aisha.

"You may look good, but not as good as me" said Aisha as she began to laugh.

"I know that's right, that's why your having my baby" said Rocky as he kissed her.

"Bye baby"said Aisha as she grabbed her keys and left the house.

**Molinari's Deli:**

"So what's good here"asked Jason as he scanned the menu not knowing what to order.

"They make the best Italian subs in the city" replied Rocky.

"In the city" questioned Zack.

"I'd trust him, he's probably sampled every sub place in the city" said Adam as the group began to laugh.

"Well, I am the food expert"stated Rocky.

"That you are baby" said Aisha as she kissed him.

"Speaking of baby, when is she do" asked Trini.

"August"replied Rocky.

"Damn, you still got five months" stated Zack.

"I know, I'm about to go crazy" said Aisha.

"Can I take you order" asked the waiter.

"Yeah, we'll have two Italian subs" said Tommy ordering for Kim and him.

"Same" said Billy ordering for Kat and him.

"I'll take a turkey grinder" said Adam.

"Yeah, that sounds good" said Trini as she smiled at Adam.

"I'll take a roast beef sub, light on the mayo" said Jason.

"Me too" stated Zack.

"I'll have a large Italian sub" said Rocky.

"I'll take a small Turkey sub, with no onions, and light mayo" said Aisha.

"No onions" questioned Adam.

"They make me nauseous"replied Aisha

"So guys, how Switzerland" asked Tommy.

"Cold"replied Zack.

"Come on, it not that cold" said Trini.

"Black people and cold do not mix" stated Zack.

"I know that's right" added Aisha.

"Great, the food is done" said Rocky as the waiter walked over with the tray of food.

"Rocky, your right, this is one of the best Italian subs I've ever had" said Jason as he took another bite of his sub.

"So guys, what should we do tonight"asked Tommy.

"Why don't you guys show us San Fran's nightlife" suggested Trini.

"Good idea, we'll go to Club Caliente"stated Kim.

"Sounds hot"said Rocky.

"Get it, caliente means hot in spanish" added Rocky.

Jason, Zack, and Trini all started to laugh, everyone else just stared at him.

"What's wrong, it was funny" asked Jason.

"He makes that joke every time we decide to go there" replied Kim.

"Oh"said Trini as she began to laugh.

"So Trini, are you seeing anyone" asked Adam.

"No" replied Trini.

"What about Leo" asked Kim.

"We broke up, he was a real shody and controlling person, plus I think he had a gurl on the side" replied Trini

"Yeah, I know the type, a fake man, who criticizes everything they don't like" added Kat.

"We have weight lifting, so we'll see you guys later" said Tommy as he, Adam, and Rocky got up to leave.

"What to do now" asked Aisha.

"Shopping"squealed Trini.

"You took the words right out of my mouth"said Kim.

"We can take my car" stated Kat.

"Do you boys want to go with us" asked Aisha.

"No thanks, we're going to go shoot some hoops" said Jason.

"Okay, see you later" said Kim, as she, Aisha, Kat, and Trini walked outside to Kat's car.

**Stonestown Mall:**

"We need to find some cute outfits so we can wear the when we go out tonight" said Trini

"What store should we check first" asked Kim.

"How about Charlotte Russe" suggested Kat.

"Yeah, their clothes are so cute" said Aisha.

"So your not wearing maternity clothes yet" asked Trini.

"God no, I'm not that fat" said Aisha as she walked into the store.

"This is cute" said Aisha as she held up an brown and black open v-neck top.

"Yeah, and it would look great with these" said Kat as she held up a pair of black knickers.

"Your right, but don't you want them" asked Aisha.

"Nah, I found what I'm getting said Kat as she held up a black and white crochet print blouse and a pair of black sailor crop pants.

"Where did Kim and Trini go" asked Aisha.

"Good question, oh I see them, their over there" said Kat as she and Aisha walked towards Kim and Trini.

"Did you guys find anything" asked Kim.

"Yeah, did you" asked Aisha as she and Kat held up their outfits.

"No, we want to look at wet seal" replied Trini.

"Okay, we already paid for our stuff, so lets go" stated kat.

**Wet Seal:**

" I love this" said Trini as she held up a red crossover jersey top, and black capris"

"Yeah, that's cute, what do you think about this" said Kim as she held up a pink and black striped tunic and a black knee-length skirt.

"You just can't stay away from pink can you" asked Aisha.

"It's my signature color" replied Kim as she began to laugh.

"Oh shit, it's like 5:30, we better get home or we'll never be ready by 7:30" said Trini as she and Kim paid for their outfits.

**Two Hours later:**

"Where are they" asked Kim

"I can't believe it we're waiting for them for a change"said Aisha as she began to laugh.

"Yeah, could you imagine that" said Tommy as he and the other boys walked through the door.

"You girls ready to go" asked Rocky.

"Yep" replied the girl's in unison.

**Club Caliente:**

Everyone was having such a good time dancing except Adam.

Music playing("Hot in Here"by Nelly)

"Aww, I feel bad for Adam" said Kim as she and Tommy were dancing.

"Don't feel bad for him, he'll find someone, he's just shy"replied Tommy..

"Yeah, your right" stated Kim

"Well isn't that nice" said Tommy

"What's nice" asked Kim

"Trini asked Adam to dance" replied Tommy.

"Aww, that's..." said Kim as she was interrupted by Tommy

"Aish, look" said Rocky

"What" said Aisha as she turned around to find Adam and Trini kissing"

"Now, it's really getting hot in here" said Rocky****


	24. Their not from me

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, This was the hardest chapter to write so far, and plus I was having computer trouble.**

**Chapter Twenty Four- Their not from me**

**Gold's Gym:**

"So where do you guys think Adam is" asked Jason as he took a break from his pushups to get a drink of water.

"Probably still sleeping" replied Zack.

"Please sleeping, he's probably still with Trini"corrected Rocky.

"Why would he be with Trini' asked Billy.

"Well last night me and Kim saw them kissing" replied Tommy

"So you think they hooked up" asked Zack.

"I don't know, maybe" said Tommy

"Maybe, I think they did" stated Rocky.

"What makes you think that" asked Billy.

"Because the first time we all met, I remember Adam telling me how hot he thought Trini was" replied Rocky.

"Yeah, I always thought Trini liked Adam to" added Jason.

"We'll here he comes, let's ask him" stated Zack.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" said Adam as he put down his bag.

"Busy night" asked a smirking Rocky.

"Not really" replied Adam slightly confused.

"So nothing interesting happened" asked Jason.

"Nope" replied Adam.

"I told you guys' stated Tommy.

"Told them what" asked Adam.

"That you didn't hook up with Trini" replied Billy.

"Why did you guys think I hooked up with Trini" asked Adam

"Because we saw you guys kissing last night at the club" replied Rocky.

"Oh that, it was nothing" stated a disappointed Adam.

"But you want it to be something" asked Zack.

"I don't know" replied Adam.

"So Tommy, can you believe your bachelor party is tonight" said Rocky trying to change the subject.

"Your last night of freedom" added Zack.

"Actually, I have two more nights of freedom, the wedding's not until Saturday" corrected Tommy.

"Why's your party tonight" asked Jason.

"Kim and me decided that we didn't want to show up to our own wedding hung over, so this way we have all day tomorrow to recover" replied Tommy.

**Roberto's Pizza:**

"Thank you guys so much for taking me for Lunch"said Kim

"Well we thought we'd feed you now, because we have so much stuff planned tonight there is going to be no time for dinner" stated Trini.

" So, what do you guys have planned for tonight" asked Kim.

"We can't tell you" replied Aisha.

"Why not" asked Kim.

"Because it's a surprise" stated Kat.

"I hate surprises"said Kim.

"So when are the guys meeting us here" asked Aisha.

"Tommy said they'd be here around 1:00" replied Kim.

"Speaking of Tommy, what are the boys doing tonight" asked Trini.

"I have no idea" replied Kim.

"Aren't you worried" asked Kat.

"Nah, I trust Tommy" replied Kim.

"So Trini, did you have fun last night" asked Aisha.

"Yeah, that club was poppin" replied Trini.

"Nah, I mean did you and Adam have fun" corrected Aisha.

"Me and Adam" stated a confused Trini.

"Don't deny it, we saw you guys kissing last night"said Kim.

"You did" said Trini who was now blushing.

"You like him don't you" asked Kat.

"Nah" said Trini.

Aisha, Kat, and Kim looked at her.

"Maybe a little" said Trini.

Aisha, Kat, and Kim looked at her.

"Fine, a lot, I like him a lot" stated Trini.

"I knew it" exclaimed Kim

"It doesn't matter, I don't think he likes me" said a disappointed Trini.

"I've known Adam almost all my life, he's just shy, he'll come around" stated Aisha.

"Speaking of coming around, the boys are here" said Kat as the walked through the door.

"Please don't say anything" said Trini.

"We won't" replied Aisha, Kat, and Kim in unison.

"What's up ladies" exclaimed Zach as he and the rest of the boys sat down.

"Were waiting for our order" said Kat.

"What did you guys order" asked Rocky

"We don't have a lot of time, so we just ordered three large pizzas to go" replied Kim.

"Is that okay" asked Aisha.

"Yeah" replied the guys in unison

"Kim, what time are your parents getting here" asked Billy

"They'll be here around 3:00"replied Kim.

"Is you mom going to your bachelorette party" asked Rocky.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything about tonight" said Kim as she pointed to Aisha, Kat, and Trini

"Would you just get over it" said Trini as she stuck her tongue out at Kim.

"Three large pizzas" called the cashier.

"Looks like our orders done" said Tommy as he went up to get the pizzas.

**Girl's House:**

"I love pizza" said Rocky.

"You love food in general' said Adam.

"RING, RING, RING"

"I'll get it" said Aisha as she walked into the livingroom

"Hello" said Aisha as she picked up the phone.

Nobody spoke.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but I really wish you would stop fucking calling me" exclaimed Aisha.

"But you do know me"said the unidentified male voice voice.

"Well if I know you, then you must know that I have a boyfriend, and that I'm pregnant, and that all these phone calls are pissing me off"stated Aisha.

"I know" replied the unidentified male voice.

"Who are you" asked Aisha.

"You'll find out" replied the unidentified male voice as the phone went dead.

"Hello, are you still there" asked Aisha.

"Aish, who was that" asked Rocky as Aisha walked back into the kitchen.

"My stalker" replied Aisha.

"You have a stalker" asked Zach quite amused.

"It's not funny" replied Aisha as she sat down.

"No it's pathetic, when I find out who he is, I'm going to kill him"stated Rocky.

"So how does he stalk you" asked Trini.

"So far, I'll he's done is call me" replied Aisha.

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"

"Look's like my parents are early" said Kim as she ran to get the door.

"Flowers" said Kim as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Somebody sent you flowers, isn't that nice" said Kat as she smelled the yellow roses.

"There not for me" said Kim noticing the card.

"Who are they for" asked Aisha.

"You" replied Kim as she handed her the flowers.

"Aww baby, you shouldn't have" said Aisha as she hugged Rocky.

"I didn't" stated Rocky.

"What" asked Aisha.

"Their not from me" replied Rocky


	25. Promises you can't keep

**Chapter Twenty Five-Promises you can't keep**

Rocky grabbed the card and began to read it out loud.

"Aisha I love you, you need to forget about your dumb jock boyfriend, he doesn't deserve you like I do. I'm sorry for all the phone calls, I just needed some way to get you attention, love makes you do crazy things. Insane things. Things you never thought you'd do. Love your secret Admirer Tony"

"Crazy things, that's scary" stated Trini

"That crazy guy from the school store is your stalker" asked Kat.

"Yeah I guess so"replied Aisha.

"Rocky are you okay" asked Tommy noticing the look on Rocky's face.

"I swear, the next time I see that guy, I'm going to kill him" replied Rocky as he kicked the wall.

"Come down Rocky" said Adam.

"Dammit, I should known it was him" said Rocky as he flopped on the couch.

"Where did Aish go" asked Rocky.

"To the bathroom, I don't think she's feeling good" replied Kim.

"Great now this motherfucker has upset my pregnant girlfriend" said Rocky as he went into the bathroom.

"Rocky is really pissed" stated Jason.

"Yeah, Tony always flirts with Aisha, so Rocky hates him" replied Billy.

"He's gone way to far this time" stated Adam.

"I don't think I've ever seen Rocky so mad" stated Kat.

**Bathroom:**

"Aish, baby are you okay" asked Rocky as he walked into the bathroom.

"No, I think I'm getting sick again" replied Aisha as she threw up in the toilet.

"Aish, don't let him upset you" said Rocky as he rubbed her back.

"I don't care about him, I care about you" responded Aisha

"I'm fine" stated Rocky.

"Yeah now, your going to go out tonight and do something stupid" replied Aisha.

"I won't I promise" replied Rocky.

"Speaking of going out, maybe if you feel sick you shouldn't" said Rocky.

"I have to go, it's Kim's bachelorette party" said Aisha as she got up off the floor.

"Is everything okay" asked Trini as Rocky and Aisha came back into the living room.

"Yeah" replied rocky

"Aish, are you feeling well enough to still go out" asked Kim.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss tonight for the world" replied Aisha

**2 hours later:**

"Adam" called Aisha.

"What is it Aish" asked Adam sounding concerned.

"You make sure Rocky stays out of trouble tonight" replied Aisha

"Don't I always" said Adam as he winked at her.

"Well, I'll have my cell, so call me if anything happens" stated Aisha.

"Aish, relax, nothing is going to happen" said Adam.

"I hope your right" said Aisha as she and Adam went back to join the group

"Now boys, don't do anything I wouldn't do, and if you do anything like that, then don't bother coming home" said Kim as the boys walked out the door.

"Same to you ladies" added Tommy.

"Whatever just go" said Kim as she shut the door.

"Let's go" said Trini as she grabbed Kim's hand.

"Where are we going" asked Kim.

"You'll see" replied Kat as she blindfolded Kim.

"Blind folds, I don't like this all ready" said Kim as she was shoved into a car.

**Club Q:**

"Yo, this place is tight" said Zach as they walked through the door.

"There are some fine looking women here" said Jason as he turned around and followed after a blonde waitress.

"I'll go get us some drinks" said Billy as he walked towards the bar.

"I'll take three pitchers of Heineken" said Billy.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking" said the bartender.

"I have id" said Billy as he reached in his pocket for his fake id.

"Billy, id won't be necessary" said the bartender as he handed Billy the pitchers

"Do I know you" asked Billy as he looked at the bartender.

"You don't recognize me do you, It's skull, you know from back in high school" said Skull.

"Sorry I didn't recognize you, did you cut you hair or something" replied Billy.

"Yeah, I needed some change" stated Skull.

"It looks good" said Billy.

"So Billy, what ever happened to Tommy and the others" asked Skull.

"Actually, they're over there, we're all here for Tommy's bachelor party.

"So Tommy and Kim are finally getting married" asked Skull.

"Yeah" replied Billy.

"What about Aisha, you know I could use a girlfriend, could you hook me up" asked Skull.

"Actually, Aisha and Rocky are together, and their expecting a baby" replied Billy.

"Oh" stated Skull

"Where's Bulk" asked Billy.

"He's in the back, let me go get him" said Skull as he disappeared.

"Guy's come here" screamed Billy.

"What" asked the boys in unison.

"You'll never guess who works here" replied Billy.

"Who" asked Rocky.

"Bulk and Skull" replied Billy.

"No shit, where are they" asked Jason.

"Long time no see" said Bulk as he and Skull reappeared.

"Yeah, what have you guys been up to"asked Adam.

"Well after we dropped out of community college, we came out to San Fran to try to find a job" replied Skull.

"That's cool" stated Rocky.

"Let's do a shot" said Bulk as he grabbed shot glasses and a bottle of vodka out from behind the counter.

"To Tommy and Kim" exclaimed Skull.

"To us" stated Tommy.

"To Tony" proclaimed Rocky as he swallowed his shot

The boys were having a great until about 12:00, when Rocky noticed Tony sitting across the room.

"Well look who had the balls to show up" said Rocky as he got up.

"Rocky, why don't you kick his ass another night" said Adam as he grabbed Rocky's arm.

"Yeah Rocky, it's not that serious man, just sit down"added Tommy.

"I'm just going to go over and say hi" said Rocky as he walked towards Tony.

"Hey" said Rocky as he stood in front of Tony.

"Look, I don't want any trouble" said Tony as he stood up.

"Then, you shouldn't have sent them fucking flowers" said Rocky as he punched Tony.

"Oh shit, Aisha is going to kill me" said Adam as he ran towards Rocky followed the rest of the guys.

**Club Blush:**

"RING, RING, RING"

"What, hold on Adam, I cant hear you" said Aisha as she made her way toward the door.

"What's going on" asked Aisha.

"Rocky and Tony got into a fight and..." replied Adam.

"And...what" said Aisha.

"The cops were called" answered Adam.

"Well, is Rocky okay" asked Aisha.

"No, they arrested him and Tony" replied Adam.

"Adam, where is he" asked Aisha who was now crying.

"He's at the San Francisco area police department" replied Adam.

Aisha hung up the phone and ran inside.

"Aish, what wrong" asked Kat as Aisha ran towards her.

"Rocky and Tony got into a fight, and the cops arrested him"said an out of breath Aisha.

"Where is he" asked Kim.

"He's at the San Francisco area police department" replied Aisha.

**San Francisco Area Police Department:**

"I'm looking for Rocky DeSantos" Aisha told the officer behind the front desk.

"He's being fingerprinted" replied the officer.

"Fingerprinted, what is he being charged with" asked Adam.

"Under age drinking, and foul conduct" replied the officer.

"How much is the bail" asked Aisha

"600 dollars" replied the officer.

"I have to go to an atm" stated Aisha.

"There's one down the hall" replied the officer.

**30 minutes later:**

"Damn Aish, am I ever happy to see you"stated Rocky as he went up and tried to hug Aisha.

Aisha pushed him away.

"Aww Aish, don't tell me your mad at me"said Rocky.

"Hell yeah I'm mad Rocky, you don't make promises you cant keep.


	26. Shape up or ship out

**Chapter Twenty Six- Shape up or ship out**

**Kat's Mazda:**

"Aish, I don't understand why your so mad at me" said Rocky as he tried to kiss her.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand" replied Aisha as she pushed him away.

"Aish, I did it for you" slurred Rocky.

"Rocky, your way to drunk to talk to" said AIsha

"I'm not to drunk" said Rocky as grabbed Aisha.

"Get your hands off of me" screamed Aisha.

"Aish, I love you so much" said Rocky as he tried to hug Aisha.

"Get off me" screamed Aisha

Hearing Aisha scream, Billy turned around to see what was going on.

"Rocky, get off of her" said Billy as he pulled Rocky away from Aisha.

"Bitch" screamed Rocky,

"Kat, stop the damn car" screamed Aisha.

"Aish, just hold on, we'll be home soon" said Kat.

"I said stop the damn car" screamed a distraught Aisha.

Aisha got out of the car.

"Aish, where are you going" asked Kat.

"I refuse to be in the same car as him, I'll walk home" cried Aisha.

**Rocky's Jeep**:

"Look Kat pulled over" said Trini.

"Maybe something is wrong" added Kim..

"Yeah Adam, you better pull over" stated Tommy.

"Alright" said Adam as he stopped the car.

"What's going on" asked Trini.

"Rocky and Aisha got into a fight, and Aisha got out of the car" replied Billy.

"Well where is she" asked Tommy

"She started to walk up the sidewalk" replied Billy.

"And you just let her go" stated Kim.

"You know Aisha, when her mind is made up, there is no stopping her" answered Billy.

"I'll go get her" said Adam as he started to run up the sidewalk.

"Why don't you guys take Rocky home, we'll wait for Adam" suggested Kim.

'Alright, see you guys later" said Billy as he got back in the car.

"Aish, I did it for you" screamed Rocky in the background.

After about five minutes of running, Adam caught up with Aisha who was sitting on somebody's porch steps crying.

"Come on Aish, lets go home" said Adam as he helped her get up.

"I don't deserve this" cried Aisha as she put her head into Adam's chest.

"I know you don't baby" replied Adam as he rubbed her head.

"Is she okay" asked Tommy.

"She's just a little shook up" replied Adam.

"I'll sit with her' said Kim as she climbed into the back seat.

About 10 minutes later, they were home.

**Aisha's room:**

"I'm gonna go, are you going to be okay" asked Adam.

"No"replied Aisha who was still crying

"Do you want to talk" asked Adam.

"Uh huh" replied Aisha.

"I try so hard to make things work" stated Aisha.

"I know you do" said Adam

"And time after time all he does is fuck everything up" added Aisha.

"Yeah, he's good at doing that" agreed Adam

"I mean look at me, I'm five months pregnant and all he wants to do is get drunk and party, Tony's right, he doesn't deserve me" exclaimed Aisha.

"I should have just gotten an abortion, then maybe Rocky would actually love me" stated Aisha.

"Aish you don't mean that, you know Rocky loves you so much, he's just immature" replied Adam.

"Well he need to hurry and grow the fuck up, because I'm sick of waiting" said Aisha.

"Adam, you can go, I'll be fine" said Aisha.

"Are you sure" asked Adam.

"Yeah" replied Aisha.

"Aish, everything will be fine, try not to worry to much, the last thing we need is to have you go into premature labor" said Adam.

"I know, your right, I just need to relax" agreed Aisha.

"Okay, call me tomorrow" said Adam as he walked out of the door.

"I will" replied Aisha.

**The Boy's Apartment:**

"What did she say" asked Rocky as he ran up to Adam.

"Get away from me" yelled Adam.

"What don't tell me your mad at me to"asked Rocky.

'Yeah I'm mad, Aisha is one of my best friends, and I can't stand to see you treat her like this" replied Adam.

"I know, just tell me what she said" said Rocky.

"Not this time, for once you have to do what's right, and fix it yourself, and you might want to hurry up, because your about to lose the best thing that's ever happen to you" replied Adam as he walked into his room.

**The next morning:**

**The girl's apartment:**

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"

"Do you want something" asked Kim as she opened the door.

"Is Aisha up yet" asked Rocky.

"Yeah, and I don't think she wants to talk to you" replied Kim.

"Let him in" said Aisha who appeared behind Kim.

"Can we talk" asked Rocky.

"Let's go in my room" replied Aisha as she walked towards room.

**Aisha's room**:

"Aish, I'm so sorry" stated Rocky.

"Yeah right" sighed Aisha.

"Aish..."Rocky began to say as he was interrupted by Aisha.

"It's my turn to talk" said Aisha.

"Yesterday I knew something bad was going to happen so I asked you not to go out, but you assured me that you were going to behave, and then I get a phone call from Adam telling me that you were arrested, do you have any idea how scared I was" asked Aisha.

"Aish, I'm..." said Rocky as he was again interrupted by Aisha.

"Don't talk just listen" exclaimed Aisha.

"Rocky, before I was your girl friend I was your friend, how are you going to treat me this way, not to mention I'm five months pregnant with your baby" exclaimed Aisha.

"Adam's mad at me to" stated Rocky.

"Adam, Kat, Billy, everyone's mad at you, you ruined Tommy and Kims bachelor and bachelorette parties" replied Aisha.

"Rocky ,everyone is sick of you immature ways, in four months your going to be a daddy, you need to quite drinking and partying and just grow the fuck up" stated Aisha.

"Aisha, I love you so much, and I'm so sorry" groveled Rocky

"Every time we fight, you say your sorry, and then you go out and screw up again, how do I know that this time your for real" asked Aisha as she folded her arms.

"Because I'm telling you" replied Rocky.

"Rocky telling me not good enough, this time you have to show me"stated Aisha

"What do you mean" asked Rocky.

"I mean shape up or ship out"said Aisha as she grabbed Rocky and pushed him out of her room.


	27. Mr Lonely

**Chapter Twenty Seven-Mr. Lonely**

"Aish, what's wrong" asked Trini.

"Nothing" replied Aisha as she wiped her tears.

"It is Rocky" asked Kim.

"Yeah" replied Aisha as she flopped on the couch.

"Aish, tell us what happened" said Trini

"I basically just told him that everyone is sick of his immaturity, and if he still wants to be with me, then he needs to stop acting like such a child" replied Aisha.

"I take it that you two aren't back together" stated Kat..

"Nope, not until he changes" replied Aisha

You told him right"added Trini.

"Then why do I feel so bad" asked Aisha.

"Aish, somebody had to tell him, it might as well have been you" stated Kim.

"Yeah I guess your right" sighed Aisha.

"Come on, lets go to Starbucks, a strawberries and cream will make you feel a lot better"said Kat as she grabbed her keys.

**Three hours later:**

"I wonder where the hell Rocky is, he's missing the game" stated Adam.

"Yeah, aren't the Tar heels his team"added Jason.

"Yeah, and I doubt he would miss this game" said Adam

"He's probably still at Aisha's"replied Tommy.

"Yeah, they probably made up" added Zach.

"I doubt it, I know Aisha, and after last night, there is no way she's forgiving him this quick" corrected Billy.

"Billy's right, I'm going to go call him" said Adam as he dialed Rocky's cell.

"No answer" stated Adam.

"I just heard a car pull up, I'm going to go see if its him

"In case its not him ,why don't you call Aisha" suggested Jason.

"Good idea"said Adam as he grabbed his phone and walked out the door.

"RING, RING, RING"

"Hey Adam, what's up" said Aisha as she answered the phone.

"Have you seen Rocky" asked Adam.

"Nope, not since around like 11:00"replied Aisha.

"Oh" stated Adam.

"Why" asked Aisha.

"I haven't seen him since he left for your house" replied Adam.

Adam heard somebody singing outside, so he went out to investigate, and found Rocky sitting out on the porch in the rain singing Akon's "Lonely"

"He's probably off at..." said Aisha as she was interrupted by Adam.

"I found him" said Adam.

"Is he okay" asked Aisha.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll call you back" replied Adam.

"Rocky, what the hell are you doing" asked Adam.

"She won't take me back, she doesn't love me" replied Rocky.

"Are you drunk" asked Adam.

"No, does it look I am" replied Rocky.

"Your sitting in the rain singing lonely at the top of your lungs, so yeah it does" stated Adam.

"Whatever" said Rocky as lightning flashed across the sky.

"Rocky, come inside your going to get struck by lighting" said Adam.

"It doesn't matter, I have nothing to live for anymore, Aisha is my everything"replied Rocky.

"Well she can't forgive you if your dead, so get your ass in the house" said Adam.

"Fine" said Rocky as he walked into the house.

"How long were you sitting out there" asked Adam.

"Since like 12:00" replied Rocky.

"Three hours in the rain, your going to be so sick tomorrow" stated Adam.

**The Boy's apartment:**

"So you found him" asked Jason.

"Obviously" replied Adam.

"Where was he" asked Tommy noticing that Rocky was soaking wet.

"Sitting on the porch" replied Adam.

"What was he doing out there" asked Billy.

"Sulking" replied Rocky as he walked towards his room.

"Actually, he was singing "lonely"replied Adam trying not to laugh.

"So I take it that Aisha didn't forgive him" stated Zach.

"Nope, she hates me now" said Rocky as he walked back into the living room.

"Well, you were acting like an asshole last night" stated Billy.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me" said Rocky.

"Well what are you going to do to get her back" asked Jason.

"I don't know, but I'm going to need one hell of a plan" replied Rocky.

**The Girl's apartment:**

"Pearl Harbor is definitely one of my favorite movies" said Kat as she grabbed a hand full of popcorn.

"Yeah, Josh Hartnett is so hot" added Aisha.

"Josh Hartnett, what about Ben Afleck" corrected Kim

"Kimberly Ann Hart, I will not listen to this kind of talk, remember your getting married tomorrow" stated Trini.

"Oh whatever" replied Kim

"Yeah, speaking of the wedding, did Adam ask you to be his date yet" asked Aisha

"Yeah actually, he called me and asked me to be his date last night"replied Trini

"Aww, Adam's so cute" said Kim

"Speaking of date, since you and Rocky are not together, does that mean your not going to the wedding together" asked Kat.

" I hadn't really thought about that" replied Aisha

"Aish, when your dad finds out that your not together, he's going to freak" said Kim.

"I think you mean if her dad finds out" corrected Kat.

"Nah for as long as I can remember, my dad has found out everything I've tried to keep from him, it's like his sixth sense" stated Aisha.

"Creepy" added Trini.

"Yeah, I'm going to get some more ice cream, anybody want anything" asked Aisha.

"Nah, we're good" replied The girl's in unison.

About five minutes later, the girls heard a loud thump, and ran into the kitchen to find Aishasitting on the floor.

"Aish, are you okay" asked Kat

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy"replied Aisha.

"Do you want me to call Rocky" asked Kim as she helped Aisha up off the floor.

"No, I'll be fine, in second thought, I think I'll go to sleep" replied Aisha as she walked towards her room.

"She hasn't been feeling to well latley, and she refuses to go to the hospital, what if something wrong with her or the baby" stated Kim

"Now she's fainting, this is really starting to scare me" stated Kat.

"Do you think we should call Rocky" asked Trini.

"And upset her even more" replied Kat.

"Kat's right, let's wait to see how she feels tomorrow" stated Kim.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep, I'm not feeling to well" said Aisha

**The Boy's Apartment:**

"So, have you thought of a plan yet" asked Tommy.

"Not anything that will actually work" replied Rocky.

"Here man, have a drink, it will make you feel better" said Zach as he tried to hand Rocky a beer.

"Nah, if I drink that now, then I'll never stop, and then I'll be Mr. Lonely forever" replied Rocky.


	28. I'll be fine

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I wanted to make the next three chapters perfect, so I decided to wait to until I got back form the beach to write them. I hope you like this chapter and show some love by reviewing

**Chapter Twenty Eight-I'll be fine**

**The Girls House:**

"Dammit" screamed Kim as she tripped over the couch.

"Kim, what wrong" asked Trini as she walked out of her room awoken by Kim's scream.

"Nothing, I just tripped, that's all" replied Kim as she grabbed her purse off of the coffee table.

"Kim where are you going" asked Trini.

"Nowhere, I was just going to..." said Kim as she was interrupted by a half asleep Kat.

"Don't tell me your going to the church again" questioned Kat.

"No, I'm not sure what your talking..." said Kim as she was interrupted by Trini.

"Wait a second, you've already been to the church and it's only 5:30 in the morning" asked Trini quite amused.

"She's left the house at least four times already" corrected Kat.

"Are you serious" stated Trini who was now laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, now go ahead and make fun of me" replied Kim.

"I'm sorry, Kim are you okay" asked Trini.

"No, I'm scared something will go wrong" stated Kim.

"Kim, you love Tommy, everything will be fine" Kat reassured Kim.

"I hope your right" said Kim.

"Kim, in six hours you'll be Mrs. Kimberly Oliver, for now you just need to relax and get some sleep" added Trini

"I wonder if Tommy's feeling this, I hope so because if he's not then I feel really guilty" said Kim as she began to laugh.

"Kim I'm sure he feels the same way, everyone gets cold feet before they get married" stated Kat.

"Yeah your right, thank you guys so much, I don't know what I'd do without you guys" said Kim.

"What are friends for"replied Trini.

"Now go on and get to bed, you don't want to look tired at the wedding" stated Kat.

"Oh shit, I didn't even think of that" said Kim as she ran into her room.

**The Boy's house:**

Tommy was sitting in the living room watching T.V.

"Damn, that TV's loud" said Rocky as he walked into the living room.

"Sorry I can't sleep, did I wake you" asked Tommy as he turned off the T.V.

"Nah, I can't sleep either"said Rocky as he sat on the couch beside Tommy.

"Still thinking about how your going to get Aish back" asked Tommy.

"Yeah, pretty much"replied Rocky.

"Everything will be okay, she'll come around" reassured Tommy.

"Yeah, but enough about me, you're getting married today, what the hell is on your mind" asked Rocky.

" To be honest, I'm a little bit nervous, actually I don't know what the hells wrong with me" replied Tommy.

"What do you mean" asked Rocky slightly confused.

"I mean I've loved Kim for so long, she was my first girlfriend, and now we're getting married, maybe we're..." replied Tommy as he was interrupted by Rocky.

"Your not having second thoughts, are you" questioned Rocky.

"Nah, Me and Kim are meant to get married, I don't even know what the hell I'm taking about" stated Tommy.

"Don't worry, it's just your nerves talking, I'm sure Kim is feeling the same way" reassured rocky.

"Yeah your right, thanks Rocko" said Tommy as he hugged Rocky.

"Glad I could help" stated Rocky.

"Well anyways, I'm going to sleep, wake me up will ya, I don't want to over sleep" said Tommy as he walked into his room.

"Sure thing" replied Rocky as he turned o the T.V.

**The Church:**

**The Girl's Dressing Room:**

"Kim you look absolutely beautiful" stated Kim's mom Karen as she began to cry.

"Aww mom, your gonna make me cry "said Kim as she wiped a tear from her eye careful not to smudge her mascara.

"She's right Kim, you look gorgeous" agreed Trini.

"Tommy will not be able to keep his eyes off of you" said Kat.

"Or his hands" added Aisha as she walked in the room.

"Aish, where have you been, I was freaking out because I thought you were going to miss the wedding" asked Kim.

"I would never miss your wedding" replied Aisha as she started to put on her dress.

**The Boy's Dressing Room:**

"Tommy, I'm so proud of you, you've grown into such a nice young man, you're the best son a guy could ever hope for" said Tommy's dad Jeff as he hugged his son.

"Thanks dad, I wouldn't be half the man I am today without you" stated Tommy.

"Here's your jacket" said Billy as he handed Tommy his white jacket.

"Thanks" replied Tommy.

"Only a couple more minutes left, are you ready" asked Adam.

"As ready as I'll ever be" stated Tommy.

"Son, you seem nervous" stated Jeff.

"Just a little bit" replied Tommy.

"I've got something to calm you down" said Jeff as he pulled out a bottle of vodka and seven shot glasses from his duffle bag.

"Mr. Oliver, you have got to be the coolest dad, I've ever seen" said Zack as he watched Jeff fill up each of the glasses.

"I think a toast is in order" stated Jason.

"Go ahead Adam, you're the toast master" said Rocky as the whole room began to laugh.

"To marriage - an institution in which a man loses his Bachelor's Degree and the woman gets her Masters" said Adam as the group began to laugh.

"Nah I'm just kidding to Kim and Tommy, may they always be happy and in love" said Adam as he swallowed his shot.

"Thank you Adam" said Tommy as he hugged Adam.

**The Girl's Dressing Room:**

"Has anyone seen my purse" asked Aisha as looked around the room.

"No, you didn't have it when you came in" replied Kat.

"Dammit, it must be in my car, I'll be right..." said Aisha as she was interrupted by the wedding planner.

"It's time to go ladies" said the wedding planner.

"Aish, what do you need out of your purse" asked Trini.

"I just needed some Advil, but I'll be okay" replied Aisha.

"Are you sure feel okay" asked Kim.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, it's your wedding day, I'll be fine" stated Aisha.


	29. My Everything

**Chapter Twenty Nine-My Everything**

**You are Cordially Invited To The Wedding Of Thomas James Oliver & Kimberly Ann Hart**

"Please stand" spoke the piano player

The wedding march began to play as everyone turned to face the back of the church.

"Daddy, we have to go, are you ready" asked Kim as she grabbed her dad's hand.

"Yeah baby, I'm ready" replied Kim's dad John as he and Kim began their walk down the aisle.

John pulled back Kim's veil and kissed his daughter one last time before returning to his seat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the uniting of this man and this woman"stated the priest as he pointed to Tommy and Kim.

"Thomas, do you take Kimberly, to be your wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part" the priest asked Tommy.

"I do" replied Tommy.

"Kimberly, do you take Thomas, to be your wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part" the priest asked Kim.

"I do" replied Kim.

"Thomas and Kimberly your marriage is something very human, fulfilling the desire in the hearts of all of us to share our lives with another, but your marriage is also a sacrament of God. Thomas and Kimberly may God bless you both and keep you faithful to each other and to Him all the days of your lives" spoke the priest.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" stated the priest as Tommy passionately kissed Kim.

The wedding march began to play as Tommy and Kim walked back down the aisle, this time as husband and wife.

Outside, everyone was waiting to congratulate the happy couple.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you" squealed Aisha as she pulled Kim into a tight hug.

"Thank you, just think, the next wedding we'll be at will be you and Rocky's"stated Kim.

"Yeah right" replied Aisha as she rolled her eyes.

"Aish, you have to forgive him some time" said Kim as she and Tommy walked toward their "Just Married" car.

Before Tommy could get into the car, Kim's dad Jeff walked up to him.

"Tommy, you make sure you take care of my little girl, give her everything she wants and more, she deserves it" said Jeff.

"I will" replied Tommy as he tired to shake Jeff's hand.

"Never mind that, your family now, come here son" stated Jeff as he pulled Tommy into a hug.

"Thank you" replied Tommy as he climbed into the car.

"See you at the reception" Kim screamed out the window as the car drove away.

**The Reception:**

"This place is beautiful" exclaimed Kat as she and the rest of the rangers except Rockywalked through the door.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous" agreed Aisha as she accidentally bumped into Kat.

"Sorry" replied Aisha.

"Aish, are you okay" asked Adam noticing Aisha trip.

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy, I'm going to go sit down" replied Aisha as she walked toward a table.

"I'll go get her some water" said Zack as he walked towards the bar.

"Where's Rocky" asked Billy.

"I saw him leave right at the wedding" replied Trini.

"I think he's upset that Aisha's still not talking to him, I doubt that he's coming" added Jason.

"He's determined to get her back, he'll be here" said Adam as he walked toward Aisha.

"Adam" called Kat as she ran after him.

"What's wrong" asked Adam.

"There is something I need to tell you" replied Kat.

"What is it" asked a concerned Adam.

"Last night, Aisha fainted" replied Kat.

"Why didn't you call Rocky" asked Adam.

"Because she told us not to, but we swore that if she got worse we would tell somebody" replied Kat.

"Is anything else unusual happing with her" asked Adam.

"Well, she always gets headaches, and sometimes if she gets up to fast, she gets light headed, and she's always tired, she was late for the wedding, I think it's because she over slept. But no matter what we say to her, she always says she's fine" stated Kat.

"Ever since Aisha's mom left, Aisha keeps all her feelings inside, when she gets sick or hurt ,she's denies that's there's anything wrong with her, it's like she doesn't want people to feel sorry for her" stated Adam

"Wait, so Paula's not Aisha's real mom" asked Kat.

"No, Aisha's real mom left when she was five" replied Adam.

"I wonder why she never told me" asked Kat.

"Aisha's mom had a drinking problem, she doesn't like to talk about much" replied Adam

For as long as I can remember the only person Aisha has talked to, I mean really talked to is Rocky" replied Adam.

"So that's why it's killing him that she's not talking to him" asked Kat.

"Exactly" replied Adam

"Maybe, you should go call Rocky" suggested Kat

"Yeah, good idea" replied Adam as he walked outside to use the phone.

"RING, RING, RING"

"Hey, you've reached Rocky, either I'm not here, or your calls just not important enough for me to pick up the phone, either way if you really need to get a hold of me leave a message" spoke Rocky's answering machine.

"Rocky, where the hell are you, well where ever you are, you need to get your ass over here now and apologize to Aisha, and not to mention the fact that your missing two of your best friends wedding" said Adam as he hung up the phone.

"Well, what did he say" asked Kat as Adam walked through the door.

"I got his answering machine" replied a disappointed Adam.

"Well, if its any consolation, she's looks okay, she dancing with Kim's brother" stated Kat.

"Yeah, she'll probably be fine" replied Adam as he went off to look for Trini.

**Two Hours later:**

"May I have your attention please" said Jason as he banged his fork on his glass.

"A toast, to the newlyweds,live life to the fullest and remember, this is the first day of the rest of your life" said Jason as the whole room took a drink.

"Will Tommy, and Kim please come to the dance floor, it is time for them to share their first dance as a married couple" said the DJ.

Music begins playing:(98 Degrees's "My Everything)

"This is such a perfect song, do you know why" Tommy asked Kim.

"Why" replied Kim.

"Because, you are my everything" stated Tommy as he kissed her.


	30. Wife

**Chapter Thirty-Wife**

**One hour later:**

"Hey Adam, I got your message, what did I miss" asked Rocky.

"Where the hell have you been" stated Adam.

"I was a little tired after the wedding, so I went home to take a nap, is everything okay"asked Rocky.

"No, something is wrong with Aisha" replied Adam.

"What do you mean" asked Rocky.

"She's getting terrible headaches, she's always tired, and lately she's getting lite headed and dizzy, and Kat told me that last night she fainted, we're all really worried, but the only one she'll talk to is you" replied Adam.

"It's time we set things right, I'm going to go talk to her where is she"asked Rocky.

"Well she was sitting over there" replied Adam as he pointed to the table where the rest of the rangers were sitting.

"She must have saw me come in, I'm going to go look for her" said Rocky as

Rocky searched the whole hotel, without no luck inside he decided to go look outside, and that's where he found her standing on the end of the deck looking into the ocean.

" Hi Rocky" said Aisha without even turning her back.

"How did you know it was me" asked Rocky as he walked down the last step.

"I thought you might actually show up" replied Aisha

"Well, I wasn't planning to until I got a call from Adam, everyone's worried about you Aish" said Rocky as he walked up and stood next to her.

"I don't know why their worried about me, I'm fine" stated an indignant Aisha

"Aish, when are you finally going to realize that your not wonder woman and stop being so damn stubborn, and actually let your friends know that something is wrong with you" asked Rocky.

"If something were wrong with me then I would tell them, but as I said, nothings wrong with me" replied Aisha.

"Aish, I know all about the dizziness, and the tripping and if you don't remember when you first started to get those heaches, I told you to go to the doctors, and then you promised me that you would go to the doctors if it got worse, your putting yourself and the baby in danger" said Rocky.

"You would know something about promises wouldn't you" stated Aisha as she began to cry.

"Aish, I've told you a hundred times that I'm so sorry about that night, you know that I would never want to purposely hurt you, I love you, I couldn't stand to see something happen to you" replied Rocky.

" I love..." began Aisha as she fainted.

"Aish, baby wake up, somebody help" screamed Rocky.

"Did you here that" asked Adam.

"Here what" asked Jason.

"It sounded like somebody screaming" replied Adam.

"Help" screamed Rocky.

"It sounds like Rocky" stated Billy.

"Oh shit" exclaimed Adam as he ran towards the back door followed by the rest of the group.

"Oh my god" screamed Kat.

"What happened to her" asked Jason.

"I don't really know, one minuet we were talking, and then she just fainted" replied a distraught Rocky.

"She has a pulse, but it's irregular, we have to get her to a hospital" stated Billy.

"I'll get some help"said Trini as ran back up the steps inside.

"Somebody call an ambulance" screamed Trini as she burst through the door.

"Trini, what's wrong" asked Tommy.

"It's..." began Trini as she was interrupted by Kim.

"Aish" screamed Kim as she ran outside followed by Tommy.

"Is she dead" asked an hysterical Kim.

"No, she just fainted" replied Billy.

"The ambulance is here" screamed Trini as she ran down the steps followed by the EMT's

"Is she going to be okay" asked Adam.

"We don't know yet, how many months pregnant is she" asked the male EMT as they lifted Aisha into the ambulance

"Four and a half" replied a tearful Kim

"We need somebody to go with us to the hospital, is any of her family here" asked the female EMT.

"I'm her husband" replied Rocky.

"Okay Mr..." asked the male EMT.

"DeSantos" replied Rocky as he climbed into the back of the ambulance.

"We're going to meet them at the hospital" said Kat as she ,Adam ,and Billy walked towards her car.

"Yeah, us to" said Jason, ans he Zack, and Trini followed Kat, Adam, and Billy

"We'll be there shortly" stated Kim

"We'll we better go rap up this wedding" said Tommy as he put his arms around Kim and walked inside.

"Kim is she okay" asked Kim's mom Karen.

"No" replied Kim who once again began to cry.

"Where's Rocky"asked Rocky's dad Pedro.

"He went with her to the hospital" replied Tommy.

"What about the baby" asked Tommy's mom Judy.

"They don't know yet" replied Tommy.

"Rocky's probably devastated" exclaimed Rocky's mom Jackie.

"We're getting ready to go over there now, do you want to come with us" asked Tommy.

"Jackie, you go ahead, I'm going to stay here and try to get I touch with Aisha's parents" replied Pedro.

"Where are her parents" asked Kim's dad John.

"Their on a cruise in the Carribean" replied Jackie.

"You guys go ahead, we'll rap things up here" stated Tommy's dad Jeff.

**San Francisco Area Hospital:**

"Is she awake yet" asked Kim as she, Tommy, and Rocky's parents walked into the waiting room.

"No" replied Kat.

"Well, what did the doctor say" asked Jackie.

"We don't know yet, the doctor is going to come and talk to us" replied Trini.

The doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Well is she okay" asked Kim.

"She has a condition called preeclampsia" replied the doctor.

"Oh no" exclaimed Jackie.

"What's preeclampsia" asked Tommy.

"It's a disease that occurs in some women during pregnancy, its very common in first time or young mothers. If the mother has preeclampsia she will usually experience headaches, dizziness, fatigue, ect, basically in this case all of Aisha's symptoms.

"How do you treat it" asked Adam.

"Well usually delivery is the only cure of preeclampsia, but seeing as she's only four and a half months pregnant, we're just going to have to let it run its course and try to treat it" replied the doctor.

"What are the risks" asked Kim.

"Well compared to other pregnant women, women who have preeclampsia are more likely to deliver their babies prematurely" replied the doctor.

"So the baby's going to be born early**"**" asked Trini.

"In cases like Aisha's, there is a 40 chance that she'll..."said the doctor as he was interrupted by Rocky who just walked into the waiting room.

"Miscarry" stated Rocky as he began to cry.

"Aww baby, I'm so sorry" exclaimed Jackie as she tried her best to comfort Rocky.

"I wouldn't worry to much, now that we've diagnosed her we can begin treating it, and who knows maybe she'll be fine" said the doctor as he walked out of the waiting room.

"Im sorry about your wedding" said Rocky.

"Aisha is so much more important to me" replied Kim as she hugged Rocky.

"Fine, I'm so damn sick of that word" exclaimed Adam.

"Mr DeSantos, your wife is awake, and she's asking for you" said the nurse

"Wife" questioned Jackie.


	31. Then I don't know what love is

**Chapter Thirty One-Then I don't know what love is.**

"I'll be back"said Rocky as he followed the nurse.

"She might be a little out of it, we gave her morphine to keep her comfortable" said the nurse as she opened the door to Aisha's room.

**Aisha's Hospital Room:**

Rocky walked over to Aisha's bed.

"Hey" whispered a weak Aisha.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling" asked Rocky.

"Not so good" whispered Aisha.

"Yeah, the doctor said that you should probably start feeling better by tomorrow" replied Rocky as he rubbed Aisha's head.

"Im so sorry Rocky" whispered Aisha as she broke down and began to cry.

"Shh Aish, don't cry, your going to be fine I promise" said Rocky as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"But what about the baby, you heard what the doctor said" said Aisha as the tears ran down her face.

"Don't worry about that now, all you have to concentrate on is just getting better, can you do that for me"asked Rocky trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah" replied Aisha as she closed her eyes.

Rocky began to walk out of the room, when he heard Aisha speak.

"Rocky"called Aisha.

"Yeah baby, I'm here"replied Rocky as he turned around and walked back to her.

"I love you" whispered Aisha.

"I love you too" replied Rocky as he kissed the top of her head.

"Don't leave me" said Aisha

"Never" stated Rocky as he took a seat in the chair beside her bed.

**One Hour Later:**

**Hospital's Waiting Room:**

"How is she" asked Rocky's dad Pedro.

"They diagnosed her with Preeclampsia" replied Rocky's mom Jackie.

"They also told us, that there is 40 chance that she'll miscarriage" added Kim

"Damn" stated Pedro.

"How is Rocky" asked Pedro

"He pretty much devastated"replied Tommy

"Where is he" asked Pedro.

"He's with her" replied Adam.

"Did you get a hold of her parents" asked Kat

"No, but I left a message, so we'll probably be hearing from them soon" replied Pedro.

"Could you imagine getting a phone call, telling you that your daughter's in the hospital, I would be crazy" stated Jackie

"Well Jackie, I had to tell them" stated Pedro.

"I guess your right" said Jackie.

"Well it looks like tonight is going to be a long night, I'm going to get some coffee" said Adam as he got out of his chair.

**Hospital's Cafeteria:**

"Do you mind if I join you" asked Trini.

"Not at all, have a seat" replied Adam as he sipped his coffee.

"Thanks" said Trini as she sat down beside Adam.

"So your leaving tomorrow huh" stated Adam.

"That was the plan, then all this happened, it's kind of up in the air right now" replied Trini.

"Yeah, that's probably a good reason to stay"agreed Adam disappointed at Trini's answer.

"Well, this has been one crazy night" stated Trini.

"Almost as crazy as the night we all went out, and then you kissed me, do you remember" asked Adam.

"Yeah kind of, but I remember that it was you who kissed me" corrected Trini.

"Yeah, I remember" said Adam

"Oh now you remember, but if I'm correct, the kiss went a little like this" said Trini as she kissed him.

"Yeah, it went a little bit like that like, but I remember it more like this" said Adam as he passionately kissed Trini.

"I think I like your way better" stated Trini.

"Yeah, me to" agreed Adam as he continued to kiss her.

**Hospital's Waiting Room:**

Rocky walked into the waiting room

"How is she doing" asked Kim.

"She's sleeping now" replied Rocky as he sat down on the couch.

"And how are you doing" asked Pedro.

"To be honest, I don't exactly know" replied Rocky.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep, you've had a long night" suggested Jackie.

"No I can't leave her" replied Rocky.

"How about something to eat, you've got to be hungry" said Kat.

"Nah, I think I'm going to go back and sit with Aisha" replied Rocky as he got off the couch.

"I don't think I've ever known Rocky to turn down food" said Billy.

"Poor Rocky, he must be heart broken" stated Jackie as she laid her head on Pedro's shoulder

"He's tough, he'll be okay"replied Pedro as he grabbed Jackie's hand.

Adam and Trini walked into the waiting room.

"Has Rocky come out yet" asked Adam.

"Yeah, you just missed him" replied Tommy.

"How is he" asked Adam.

"He turned down food" stated Kat.

"Not good huh, I'm going to go talk to him" said Adam

"Where's Zack and Jason" asked Trini.

"They left right after you went down to get coffee, they said that they still had packing to do"answered Kat.

"Are you leaving" asked Kim.

"No, I think I'm going to wait for Adam" replied Trini.

**Aisha's Hospital Room:**

"Hey" said Rocky as he saw Adam come in.

"Hey, how are you doing" asked Adam.

"I'm fine" replied Rocky.

"Come on Rocky you're obviously not fine, talk to me" stated Adam as he pulled up a chair and sat next to Rocky.

"It's all my fault Adam" said Rocky trying his hardest to hold back his tears.

"It's not your fault, the doctor said that there is nothing you can do to prevent it, besides not get pregnant" replied Adam.

"It's my fault she's pregnant" stated Rocky.

"Well, I can't argue with that, haven't you ever heard of using a condom" asked Adam trying to be funny.

"Really funny Adam" replied an unamused Rocky.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood"replied Adam.

"I love her so much, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her"stated Rocky as the tears started to run down his face.

"She knows, trust me, she knows"replied Adam as he hugged Rocky.

"I feel so bad for all the shit I've been putting her through lately, I just wish that I could start over, and not be such a fuck up all the time" said Rocky.

"Your not a fuck up, and you still can start over" replied Adam.

"Not telling her that I loved her every single day, is my biggest regret"stated a disappointed Rocky.

"You didn't have to tell me, I already knew"whispered Aisha.

"No your wrong, I do have to tell you, I have to tell you every single day, because you deserve a guy like" replied Rocky.

"And I have one, you somebody up for me, I mean come on baby if that's not love, then I don't know what love is" said Aisha


	32. I'll see you later

**Sorry I took me so long to update, it was a very hard chapter to wright, but I hope you like it and show some love by reviewing.**

**Chapter Thirty Two**-**I'll see you later**

**The Morning After:**

Aisha and Rocky awoke to find themselves surrounded by Kim, Tommy, Adam, Trini, Billy, Kat, Jason, and Zack.

"Hey Aish, how are you feeling" asked Kim.

"Better, but what are you doing here, your supposed to be in Hawaii" replied Aisha.

"Aish, we just couldn't pick up and leave... "began Tommy as he was interrupted by Aisha.

"You stayed because of me, first I ruined your wedding, and now your honeymoon, I'm so sorry" said Aisha as she began to cry.

"Aish, don't be sorry, Hawaii will always be there, we had to stay to make sure that you would always be too" stated Kim as she began to cry.

"Aw girl, I ain't going know where, come here" said Aisha as Kim climbed into bed with her and Rocky.

"Just what I always wanted, two girls in my bed" stated Rocky as the room burst into laughter.

"Well, what's going on in here" said Jackie as she Pedro walked into the room.

"Nothing ma, I just made a joke" replied Rocky.

"Well enough about you, how are you feeling Aisha" asked Pedro.

"I'm felling better Mr, DeSantos, thanks for asking" replied Aisha.

"You gave us quite a scare" stated Jackie.

"Yeah, I just hope it's the last scare of this pregnancy" replied Aisha.

"Amen to that" agreed Rocky.

"You may not know this, but when I was pregnant with Carlos, I was diagnosed with preeclampsia, and everything turned out fine" reassured Jackie.

"You consider Carlos fine" asked Rocky.

"Well he turned out better then you" said Pedro sarcastically.

"Aw dad, you know I'm your favorite" stated Rocky

"Oh will you shut up" replied Adam.

"Did you get a hold of my parents yet" asked Aisha

"We left them a message, but we haven't heard back from them yet" replied Pedro.

"I'm going to ruin their vacation" stated Aisha

"Good Morning Mrs.DeSantos, how are you feeling today" asked the nurse.

"Better, thank you" replied Aisha.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to check your blood pressure" stated the nurse as she wrapped the blood pressure monitor around Aisha's arm.

"149 over 90" said the nurse.

"It that good" asked Aisha.

"It's a lot better then last night, the doctor will be in to see you soon" replied the nurse as she walked out of the room.

"Mrs. DeSantos, ever time I hear it, I like it more and more" stated Rocky.

"Well then, you two are just going to have to get married" said Kat.

"I don't need a ring, to know I'm his wifey" stated Aisha.

"As long as you know" said Rocky as he passionately kissed her.

"Well no we all know how she got pregnant" commented Jason.

"Ha ha, your funny" stated a sarcatic Rocky

"I wonder when their going to let you go home"questioned Adam.

"I don't know, but I hope soon because I didn't sleep at all last night" replied Aisha as she yawned.

"Do you want us to go so you can get some sleep" asked Kim

"No you guys are fine" replied Aisha as she yawned again.

"Aish, the only way your going to get better is if you get some rest, so we're going to go get some lunch, and then we'll be back" stated Kat.

"Okay" replied Aisha.

"And we're taking Rocky with us" said Adam as he grabbed Rocky's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Bye baby"said Rocky.

"Bye" replied Aisha.

"Where do you guys want to go eat" asked Tommy.

"There is a Burger King across the street" stated Billy.

"Yeah that sounds good" added Jason.

"So Burger King it is" said Zack

**Burger King:**

"Well everything seems to be back to normal" stated Kat.

"I just hope everything stays that way" said Rocky as he took a sip of his Pepsi.

"It's only normal for you guys" said Jason.

"What do you mean" asked Billy.

"We leave for Switzerland in five hours" replied Zach.

"I almost forgot that you guys are leaving today" stated Kim.

"So you guys are for sure leaving" asked Adam as he looked at Trini.

"The sooner we go back, the faster we get to come home and stay" replied Trini.

"What do you mean" asked Rocky.

"Your only aloud to serve in the World Peace Summit for four years" replied Zack.

"Which means our time will be up at the end of June" added Trini.

"So have you guys decided what you'll do when it's over" asked Kim.

"I'll definitely come back to the states, and maybe hook up with my friend Sean, he's got his own record label now" replied Zack.

"Sean Fisher, I always knew that kid would make it big" stated Billy.

"What about you Jase" asked Tommy.

"Probably invest the money I've been saving for the last four years, and try to start my own dojo somewhere in California" replied Jason.

"What about you Trini" asked Adam.

"I'm not exactly sure what I want to do with my life yet" replied Trini.

"It's 3:00., we better get back to Aisha" stated Kim.

"Yeah, I want to stop at the gift shop and get her something" added Rocky.

"Aw Rocky, your so sweet" said Kat.

"I think I'm going to go home and take a nap, I'm kind of tired" said as he walked out of the door.

"I'll be right back" said Trini as she ran out side after Adam.

"Something is definitely going on between those two" stated Rocky.

"Yeah" agreed everyone in unison

"Adam" screamed Trini.

Adam kept walking.

"Dammit Adam will you wait a second" exclaimed Trini as she ran to catch up with him.

Adam stopped walking.

"What's wrong with you" asked Trini.

"Nothings wrong with me, I know exactly what I want in life" replied Adam in disgust.

"And what would that be" asked Trini.

"You, I love you Trini" replied Adam.

"You do" asked a shocked Trini.

"What's not to love, your smart, beautiful, sarcastic, you always make me think that your at least three steps ahead of me" replied Adam.

"Do you really mean all that" asked Trini

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter now, your going back to Switzerland" replied Adam as he walked back toward the hospitals parking lot.

**Aisha's Hospital Room:**

"Mr. and Mrs. Campbell, when did you get here" asked Rocky as he walked into the room.

"About an hour ago" replied Paula.

"How's she doing" asked Kim.

"She fell asleep about 10 minutes ago" replied Jackie

"Did the doctor come to see her yet" asked Kat.

"Yeah, he was here"replied Willie

"Well, when can she go home" questioned Kim.

"The doctor said that there is a good chance that she'll be released tomorrow" replied Pedro.

"She's feeling better, why can't she go home tonight" asked Rocky.

"I'm not..." replied Paula as she was interrupted by the doctor who just walked into the room

"She only feels better because we have her on strong antibiotics, but in the last hour we've slowly been lowering the dose because the antibiotics cause the baby's heartbeat to be irregular" replied the doctor.

"Okay, but as long as she's on the medicine, she'll be fine right" asked Rocky.

"Our goal is to get her completely off of the medicine in the next twenty four hours" stated the doctor.

"So what your saying is that she's going to get worse" asked Rocky.

"Maybe, or maybe not, there is now way of telling" replied the doctor.

"Dammit" exclaimed Rocky as he walked out of the room and bumped into Trini.

"What's wrong with you" asked Trini.

"My life" replied Rocky.

"Let's take a walk" suggested Trini.

"Where's Adam" asked Rocky as he and Trini walked down the hall.

"How should I know" replied Trini.

"Oh come on, everyone knows something is going on with you two" stated Rocky.

"It's that obvious" asked Trini.

"Pretty much" replied Rocky.

"I'm confused"stated Trini.

"About what" asked Rocky.

"He told me he loved me," replied Trini.

"Do you love him" asked Rocky.

"I think so, yeah" replied Trini.

"Then why are you hear talking to me, shouldn't you be somewhere kissing Adam" stated Rocky.

"I'm not sure what to do, long distance relationships don't usually work" said Trini.

"Take it from somebody that learned late in life, follow your heart, life's to short" replied Rocky.

"Thanks Rocky, you're pretty good with girls" stated Trini.

"Nah, I'm only good with girls wearing yellow" smirked Rocky.

"That may be true, but either way you're going to be a great dad" replied Trini.

"I hope your right" said Rocky as he and Trini walked back towards Aisha's room.

**Aisha's room:**

"Trini, where have you been, it's almost 4:30, we have to get to the airport" exclaimed Jason.

"Jase relax, life's to short, lets try to enjoy our last few minuets with our friends" replied Trini as she looked at Rocky.

"Here baby, I got you this stuffed animal" said Rocky as he handed Aisha a grey stuffed cat.

"Aww I love it, thanks babe" replied Aisha as she hugged Rocky.

"Well we better get going" said Tommy as Trini, Zach, and Jason as they said goodbye to the only two people not accompanying them to the airport; Rocky and Aisha.

"Tell Adam I love him, and to call me" Trini whispered in Rocky's ear.

"Tell him yourself"stated Rocky.

"What do you mean" asked Trini.

"If I know Adam, he's already waiting for you at the airport" replied Rocky.

"Good luck with everything" said Jason as he hugged Rocky.

"Feel better soon Aish" said Zack as he kissed her on the cheek.

**30 minuets later:**

**The Airport:**

"Now boarding flight 130 to Switzerland" called the flight attendant.

"That's us" said Zack as he picked up his bags

"Well, I guess this is it" stated a disappointed Trini

"It's going to be so weird not seeing you guys everyday" said Kim as she began to cry.

"We'll miss you guys to, but we promise we'll be back in June, or who knows maybe sooner" replied Jason.

Just as they were about to board the plane, Trini heard somebody calling her name, when she turned around to see who it was, Adam was standing right behind her.

"I didn't think you'd come" said Trini.

"I love you, I had to come" replied Adam.

"I love you too" stated Trini.

"So does this mean we're together" asked Adam.

"Yeah, I guess it does"replied Trini.

"You know it's a fact that most long distance relationships don't work out" stated Adam.

"Well we ain't most relationships, are we" asked Trini.

"No we're not" replied Adam as he passionately kissed her.

"Ma'am you need to get on the plane" said the flight attendant.

"So I guess this is goodbye" said Adam as he hugged her

"It's not goodbye, it's i'lll see you later' corrected Trini as she walked through the doors onto the plane.


	33. We're getting a divorce

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been pretty busy with school and basketball. Well anyway now that school has started I'll try to post every Friday, Saturday or Sunday, but I can't make any promises. **I would also like to reach 100 reviews before I post the next chapter, and that's all up to you guys so show some love by reviewing!**

**Chapter Thirty Three-We're getting a divorce**

**One Week Later:**

**Aisha's Room:**

"Well look who finally decided to get up" said Rocky.

"What time is it" asked Aisha as she yawned.

"10:30"replied Rocky as he put some of Aisha's clothes into a suitcase.

"Baby, I'm quite capable of packing my own stuff"stated Aisha as she climbed out of her bed.

"Now Aish, the doctor said that the only way you'll feel better is if you rest and take it easy" replied Rocky.

"Yeah, I know what he said, but I just don't see how packing a suitcase..." began Aisha as she was interrupted by Rocky.

"Trust me baby, I can pack your clothes, I know exactly what you wear" said Rocky as he put a pink shirt into her suitcase.

"Rocky, I haven't been able to fit that shirt for at least a month" stated Aisha as she put her hands on her hips.

"Right, I definitely knew that" replied Rocky as he took the shirt out of the suitcase.

"Sure you did " said Aisha as she began to re-pack her clothes.

**Girl's living room:**

"I'm all packed"said Kim as she wheeled her suitcase by the door.

"Yeah, and it looks like you packed everything you owned" stated Adam.

"Babe, we're just staying for a week" added Tommy

"I just packed the necessities" replied Kim.

"Kim, you have two suitcases, I'm telling you that Tommy's, Adam's, and my stuff could fit into two suitcases" said Billy as the boys began to laugh.

"Billy stop teasing her, girl's need more stuff then guys do" stated Kat.

"Like what" asked Adam.

"Like under-wear and stuff" replied Kat.

"We need underwear to"said Tommy.

"Yeah, but we actually change ours, so therefore we need more" stated Kim.

"Funny"said Tommy as he put Kim into a headlock.

"Woah, what did we miss" asked Rocky as he and Aisha walked into the living room.

"Nothing really, just a fight about underwear" replied Adam.

"Interesting" stated Aisha.

"Not really" replied Kat.

"So Aish, how are you feeling today" asked Kim.

"Fat and tired, but mostly fat" replied Aisha as she flopped on to the couch.

"Just think, four more months left then you'll have a beautiful baby girl" stated Kat.

"Yeah hopefully" replied Aisha.

"Aish, I thought that we were going to try to remain positive about the..." began Rocky as he was interrupted by Tommy.

"So what are we going to do this week guys" asked Tommy trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, Easter break in Angel Grove is going to be crazy"replied Adam.

"Well I would like to stop by the spring musical" stated Kat.

"Oh good idea" agreed Kim.

"Yeah, and if we have time I think that we should visit Zordon and Alpha" suggested Billy.

"If we have time, that is defiantly a priority" stated Kim.

"Yeah" agreed the rangers.

"I'm hungry" said Rocky.

"Well, that was random" stated Kat.

"Random, the boy is always hungry" replied Adam

"We'll it's 11:00, we should probably be on the road before 12:00, but I think we can squeeze lunch in there"said Billy.

"Let's stop by Wendy's on our way out" suggested Tommy.

**Three hour's later:**

**Rocky's house:**

"You guys are finally here, what took you so long" asked Jackie.

"Rocky's frequent stops for directions" replied Aisha.

"Well I got us here, didn't I"asked Rocky.

"Yes you did baby" replied Aisha as she kissed him.

"Aish, I didn't know you were here, how long are you staying"asked Diana.

"I'm mad how I'm your brother, and you didn't even mention me being home" stated Rocky.

"What, oh hi Rocky"stated Diana.

"For a week"replied Aisha.

"So is Carlos coming..." began Rocky as he was interrupted by Aisha

"Oh" whimperedAisha as she grabbed her stomach.

"Aish, are you alright" asked Rocky as he rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah, she's just kicking" replied Aisha.

"Here, sit down" said Jackie as she pulled out a chair.

"How long has she been kicking" asked Jackie.

"For about two..." began Aisha as the baby kicked again

"She kicking again" asked Rocky.

"Yeah" replied Aisha.

"Can I feel" asked Diana.

"Sure" replied Aisha as Diana put her hand on Aisha's stomach.

"Aww, I can't wait to be a mom" stated Diana as Rocky gave her the look of death.

"RING, RING, RING"

"Diana, it's Jay" said Jackie as she handed her daughter the phone.

"Hey baby" said Diana

"Hold up let me ask" replied Diana as she put her hand over the earpiece.

"Mom, Jay want's to know if I can go over to his house and study" asked Diana.

"Yeah, put you have to be back by 9:30" replied Jackie.

"She said yes, I'll be over in 10 minutes" stated Diana as she hung up the phone.

"Jay, what the hell happened to Zach" asked Rocky.

"Oh him, we broke up months ago" replied Diana.

"I refuse to let you go to his house until I meet him" stated Rocky protectively.

"Mom, I don't have to listen to him, do I" asked Diana.

"No baby, you can go" replied Jackie.

"Thanks mommy" said Diana as she walked out of the door

"If you come home pregnant, I'll kill him" screamed Rocky.

**Kat's House:**

"Mom, we're home" said Kat as she and Billy walked through the front door.

"Hey baby, I'm so happy your home" stated Shelly as she hugged Kat.

"Hey Mrs. Hilliard" said Billy.

"Well look at you, I swear you get more and more handsome ever time I see you"replied Shelly as she hugged Billy.

"Hands off mom, your married remember" said Kat.

"Yeah, I almost forgot" stated Shelly.

"Speaking of husband, where is dad" asked Kat.

"He's not here" replied Shelly.

"Where is he" asked Kat.

"He's not here" replied Kat.

"Is he at work, or doesn't he live here anymore" asked Kat.

"I have some homemade chocolate chip cookies" said Shelly trying to change the subject.

"When's he coming back" asked Kat.

"He's not" stated Shelly

"Mom, I'm confused, what the hell is going on" asked Kat.

"Your father and I aren't..." said Shelly"

"Aren't what" asked an annoyed Kat.

"We're getting a divorce" replied Shelly


	34. It Ends Tonight

**Hey Guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had to have my whole computer rebuilt, plus with school and basketball I've been pretty busy. I would like to thank Sailormoon1982 for my 100th review. I'm also thinking of writing ranger story from when they were in highschool, let me know what you think.**

**Chapter Thirty Four-It Ends Tonight**

**Kat's House:**

"Yeah right, you and dad having been saying that for years, what makes this time any different" asked Kat as she folded her arms.

"Paige"replied Shelly.

"Dad's secretary, what does she have to do with anything"asked Kat.

"Katherine, there's no easy way to tell you this" stated Shelly

"Well I wish you would just tell me" replied kat.

"Your dad's been having an affair" replied Shelly.

"Come on mom, you can't possibly know that for sure" said Kat.

"I'm sure, I hired somebody" stated Shelly.

"When" asked Kat with tears in her eyes.

"Back in January" replied Shelly.

"January,Jesus mom, that was like four months ago, why didn't you tell me" said Kat.

"Because I didn't want to upset you Katherine" replied Shelly as she tried to hug kat.

"Upset me" sneered Kat as she pushed her mom away as ran out of the living room.

"Katherine" exclaimed Shelly as she began to cry.

"I'll go check on her" said Billy as he walked towards the steps.

**Tommy's House:**

"RING,RING,RING"

"Hey baby" said Tommy as he picked up the phone.

"How did you know it was me" asked Kim.

"I just knew" replied Tommy.

"I miss you" stated Kim.

"Baby, you just left like 10 minutes ago" replied Tommy.

"I know but I can't stand to be apart from you" said Kim.

"Yeah I miss you to" agreed Tommy

"Aww, your so cute" stated Kim.

"I know, so whats on the agenda for tomorow" asked Tommy.

"I'm not sure about eveyone else, but I think we should go back to AGH(Angel Grove High) to visit" suggested Kim

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan, I'll call Rocky to see if he and Aish want to tag along"said Tommy.

"Call me after you talk to him" said Kim.

"I will, I love you baby" said Tommy.

"I love you to" replied Kim as she hung up the phone.

**Kat's Room:**

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"

"Go away, I don't want to talk" screamed Kat as Billy opened the door.

"Jesus Mom, i said I don't want to talk to you" screamed Kat as she threw her sneaker towards the door, hitting Billy right in the forehead.

"Damn" exclaimed Billy as the shoe hit him.

"Sorry, I thought you were my mom" said Kat

"Yeah, I probably should have indentified myself before I came in" replied Billy as he sat on the bed beside Kat.

"I can't believe her" stated Kat as she sighed with disgust.

"It's not all her fault" said Billy as Kat shot him a dirty look.

"So now your taking her side " asked Kat.

"I'm not on anyones side Kitty Kat" replied Billy

"Don't call me Kitty Kat" exclaimed Kat.

"Kat,don't worry everything is going to be okay" said Billy as he rubbed her back.

"Biily, please don't" said Kat as she pushed Billy's hand away.

"Kat, what's..." began Billy as he was interrupted by Kat.

"Nothing, I just need to bealone" replied Kat.

"You need to be alone for now, or forever" asked Billy.

"I don't know" replied Kat.

"Call me when you figure it out"exlaimed Billy as he walked out of the room.

**Rocky's House:**

"Ahh, I'm so tired" yawned Aisha as she flopped on the bed.

"All the more reason for you to sleep here"replied Rocky as he began to rub her head.

"Stop pressuring me, you know I can't" stated Aisha.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know I was pressuring you" said Rocky as he began to kiss her neck

"Sure" replied Aisha as she squirmed around, tyring to avoid Rocky's kisses.

"I just don't see why you can't spend the night" declared Rocky.

"Let's just say that my parent's aren't to happy with the whole premartial sleeping together" replied Aisha.

"Aish, you're already pregnant, what else do they think can possibly happen" asked Rocky.

"I don't know" replied Aisha as she tired to get up.

"Do they think this would happen" asked Rocky as he pulled Aisha back on the bed and began to passionatley kiss her.

"Rocky quit,I have to go"exclaimed Aisha between fits of laughter.

"I'll never let you go"screamed Rocky as the phone ring.

"RING,RING,RING"

"Damnit" stated Rocky as he picked up the phone.

"Did I call in a bad time" asked Tommy completly oblivious to what was going on.

"Nope, whats up" replied Rocky not noticing the fact that Aisha was putting on her shoes.

"Me and Kim were thinking that we should go back to AGH to visit tomorrow, and we we're wondering if you guys wanted to come along" asked Tommy.

"Yeah, we're down, just call us tomorrow" replied Rocky as the door shut.

"okay, do you..." began Tommy as he was interrupted by Rocky.

"Sorry Tommy, can't talk now the prisoner is escaping" exclaimed Rocky as he hung up the phone.

**Billy's House:**

"I'm so glad your home now we can..."began Sharon as she was interrupted by Billy.

"Not now Mom" stated Billy

"What''s wrong son" asked Joe.

"Nothing"replied Billy

"Is it Kat" asked Sharon as she pushed billy into a chair.

"Yeah, her parent's are getting a divorce so she's all upset, and she's taking it out on me" replied Billy.

"And to think you gave up Stanford for her"stated Joe.

"Joe, be quiet, your not helping" said Sharon

"What, doesn't she want to be with you anymore" asked Sharon.

"She's not sure, she says she'll call me later" replied Billy.

"Do you honestly think she'll call" asked Joe.

"If she's smart she will" replied Billy.

"Why do you say that" asked Sharon.

"Because if she dosen't, our relationship is done" replied Billy

"So your breaking up with her" asked Sharon.

"I don't want to, but I don't deserve to be treated like this, so if she doesn't call, it ends tonight"stated Billy as he got up and walked toward his room.


	35. You got to put up with the rain

**Sorry it took me this long to update. I've been crazy busy with the holidays and my basketball coach basically controls my life. I also started a new story entitled "One Crazy Year" it's about the MMPR last year of high school…Please R&R. I hope you enjoy chapter 35**

**Chapter Thirty five- You got to put up with the rain.**

**Billy's House:**

Billy awoke a reached for his cell phone to check his missed calls.

"Maybe she called the house" Billy thought as he got out of bed to go downstairs.

"Mom" screamed Billy as he walked into the kitchen not realizing she was sitting at the table drinking her morning coffee.

"I'm right here" replied Sharon.

"Sorry, I didn't see you" stated Billy as he sat down beside his mom.

"It's okay, did you need something hun" asked Sharon.

"No, I was just wondering if Kat called" replied Billy.

"She didn't call the house, did you check your cell" asked Sharon.

"Yeah, she didn't call" stated Billy as he put his head in his hands.

"Just give her sometime sweetie, she'll call" replied Sharon as she rubbed Billy's back.

"I hope your right" stated Billy as he walked out of the Kitchen.

Billy laid in his bed trying to figure out how everything got so screwed up, and no matter how many logical explanations he came up with none of them seemed to fit his current situation. He didn't understand why Kat was acting like this. He needed something to do to take his mind off of her.

Before he could think of who to call his phone rang, he panicked he wasn't sure if he wanted It to be Kat or not. He looked at his screen…it was Rocky.

"Hey" stated an obviously depressed Billy.

"Hey, why so glum chum" asked Rocky.

"Me and Kat are…well I do know exactly what is going on…we're having some problems" replied Billy

"That sucks, well do you feel like getting out of the house, I have to go get Aisha something for her birthday presents" asked Rocky.

"Nah, I think I'm just going to stay here and…"began Billy before he was interrupted by Rocky.

"And feel sorry for yourself, I don't think so. I'm coming to get you, your going shopping with me, and we'll talk about your situation. And before I forget last but not least we'll meet up with everybody at the AG spring play" stated Rocky.

"Fine, give me 15 minutes" agreed Billy seeing as Rocky was not taking no for an answer.

**Kim's House:**

Kim was busy putting things together for Aisha's surprise birthday party/baby shower.

Kat was supposed to be helping her, but hadn't called all morning, and Tommy was visiting his grandmother in Reefside.

"Where is this girl at" Kim thought to herself as she picked up her cell phone and dialed Kat's number.

The phone rang and rang but Kat never picked up.

After the third unanswered call Kim decided to leave a message:

Hey Kat, it's Kim. I'm just calling to see what you're up to. There's still a lot to do for Aish's party. If I don't see you soon, we're all meeting at the AG spring play then going to dinner. So give me a call.

**Angel Grove Shopping Mall**

"I don't even know where to begin stated Rocky.

"Why don't we go in here" suggested Billy as he pointed towards the Motherhood Store.

"Are you crazy…Aisha will kill me if I buy her something from there" exclaimed Rocky.

"Why" questioned Billy.

"You obviously know nothing about women. If I get Aisha maternity clothes I'm insinuating that she's fat, then she'll hate me" replied Rocky

Billy was speechless.

"What's wrong with you…you look like you've just seen a ghost" asked Rocky slightly confused

"You used the word insinuating correctly in a sentence, I'm amazed" replied Billy.

"Believe it or not I'm not retarded" said Rocky trying to defend himself.

"You hide it well" replied Billy.

"Oh, now everyone's a damn comedian" stated Rocky sarcastically.

"Whatever…so are we going in here or not" asked Billy.

"Yeah okay, but if she hates me I'm blaming you" replied Rocky as he and Billy walked into the motherhood store.

A lady that worked there walked up to them.

"So which one of you guys is pregnant" The sales women asked.

"He is" replied Billy as he pointed to Rocky.

"Actually my girlfriend is" corrected Rocky.

"Sorry, I just can't resist messing with the men that walk in here. My names Melissa if you need any help" stated the sales women

"Thanks but I think we're good" replied Rocky.

"So, what do you want to get her" asked Billy.

"I have no idea" replied Rocky.

**Kat's House:**

"Katherine, Kim's been calling you" stated Shelly as she poked her head into her daughter's bedroom.

"I know mom, just go away" replied Kat.

"Katherine, would you please get up and come get something to eat" asked Shelly.

"I'm not hungry mom" exclaimed Kat.

"Honey, I'm the one getting divorced not you" stated Shelly as she sat down on Kat's bed.

"I know, it's just I always thought you and dad we're the perfect couple, and now that you're broken up there's no hope for the rest of us" replied Kat.

"By saying the rest of us your talking about you and Billy aren't you" asked Shelly.

Kat didn't respond.

"I'll take that as a yes. Sweetie, just because your father and I didn't couldn't make it work doesn't mean that you and Billy won't work out" Shelly said as she rubbed Kat's head.

Once again Kat didn't respond.

"Kat, love's a beautiful thing, don't give up on it" stated Shelly as she walked towards Kat's bedroom door.

"I almost forgot Kim said that the whole group is meeting at the Angel Grove Spring Play, and I told her you'd be there" said Shelly.

"Mom, you didn't tell her why I was upset did you" asked Kat.

"No, all I told her was that you didn't feel too good" replied Shelly.

"Thanks" stated Kat.

"Kitten, promise me you'll have a good time" exclaimed Shelly.

"I'll try" replied Kat.

**Three Hours Later:**

**Angel Grove High School:**

The Angel Grove Spring Play is a big event in Angel Grove. Everybody who's anybody is there, including our rangers.

Kim and Tommy were the first ones there, followed by Aisha and Adam, and finally after their shopping fiasco Rocky and Billy showed up. Kat was no where to be found.

"Billy, where's Kat" asked Kim.

"How should I know" replied Billy.

"Let's see, because you're her boyfriend" stated Aisha.

"I am, did she tell you that" asked Billy.

"I'm confused, what's going on" asked Adam.

"I'm not sure if me and Kat are together anymore" replied Billy.

"How can you not be sure" asked Tommy.

"It's complicated" replied Billy.

"Well, we should probably go in and get our seats" suggested Rocky trying to change the subject.

"Okay, good idea" agreed Kim.

The group entered the school auditorium, when the got closer to the stage they saw Kat who was saving them six seats.

They walked up to her.

"Hey girl, are these for us" asked Kim

"Yep" replied Kat.

"Good, cuz me feet are killing me" stated Aisha in relief as she plopped down on one of the chairs.

Everyone took a seat including Billy, who acted like nothing ever happened between them.

The principal Mrs. Lee walked on to the stage to introduce this year's play.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the 2001 Angel Grove High School Spring Play. Romeo and Juliet will be the play being performed tonight. Our students worked really hard to put this together so I hope you enjoy it" Mrs. Lee informed the crowd.

After her speech the lights shut off and the play started.

**Two Hours Later.**

"Well, I for one am happy that that's finally over" exclaimed Adam as he stretched his legs.

"Oh, it was not that bad" replied Aisha.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat" stated Rocky.

"Yeah, me too, where do you guys want to go?" asked Kim.

"Let's check out that new jumbo Chinese buffet" Tommy suggested.

"Good idea" agreed Rocky.

"Where's Kat" asked Adam.

"I don't know, I haven't her since the play ended" replied Kim.

"I have to go find her" stated Billy.

"Okay then, just meet us at the restaurant" replied Tommy.

Billy went off to find Kat. He searched everywhere around the school before it hit him.

"Duh, she's in park" Billy thought to himself.

If he was right he needed to stop somewhere else before going to find her. After leaving the flower shop Billy headed towards the Angel Grove Park.

**Angel Grove Park**

He walked toward the botanical garden section of the park, and sure enough that's where he found her. She was sitting on a bench overlooking the pond.

"Hey" he said softy as he sat down beside her.

"What are you doing here" asked Kat.

"I came to find you" replied Billy.

"You shouldn't have" stated Kat.

"Kat…"began Billy as he was interrupted by Kat.

"Billy wait, before you say anything. I just want to tell you that I love you…" stated Kat.

"I love you too" replied Billy.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish. I love you and that's why I can't be with you. I'm going through a really tough time in my life, and it's not fair for me to drag you along" Kat said with tears in her eyes.

Billy was speechless.

"Goodbye Billy" exclaimed a teary eyed Kat as she got up to leave.

"Kat, please wait" said Billy as he stood up.

Kat turned around.

"I got these for you" Billy said as he handed Kat the dozen red roses.

"Their beautiful, but…"began Kat as she was interrupted by Billy.

"Do you notice something different about them" Billy asked her.

"No, just that this ones fake" exclaimed Kat as she held up the plastic red rose.

"Exactly, the eleven real ones symbolize how real my love for you is…"began Billy.

"What's the fake on symbolize" asked Kat.

" The one fake one symbolizes how long I'll love you" replied Billy.

"And how long is that" asked Kat.

"Until the last one dies…" replied Billy.

"Forever" stated Kat.

"Forever" agreed Billy as it began to rain.

"Billy, I was just so confused when I heard about my mom and my dad, I didn't no whether or not I still believed in love" stated Kat.

"I understand, but we're not your parent's. Trust me, we're going to make it" exclaimed Billy.

"Promise" asked Kat.

"Yep, I promise" replied Billy.

"What a terrible way to ruin a beautiful night" stated Kat referring to the downpour that they were standing in.

"Kat, sometimes in order to get the rainbow, you got to put up with the rain" Billy said as he passionately kissed her


End file.
